


Red and Gold

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Breathplay, Casa Erotica (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Choking, Claiming, Cock Rings, Collars, Contracts, Crowley's Three Extra Inches, Demon Deals, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Gabriel is the big spoon, Gabriel's Kielbasa, Gags, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Healing, Heavy BDSM, Hell, Humiliation, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Leashes, Lots of Sex, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mild Blood, Mild Master/Pet, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Monster of the Week, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Pet Names, Powerbottom Sam Winchester, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sounding, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Sub Sam Winchester, Switching, Teasing, Telepathic Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Crowley (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Tricksters, Urethral Play, Verbal Bondage, Voice Kink, Weak Gabriel, Wing Kink, Wings, angel grace, bulging, demon marking, if you catch my drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Back from the dead and acting strange, Gabriel finds himself in debt to Crowley. In order to free himself he must fulfill a contract by spying on the Winchesters, who are trying to shut the Gates of Hell. But after Sam catches Gabriel spying on him in the shower (naturally), the contract is voided and Gabriel finds himself enslaved to Crowley as payment. Sam figures out Gabriel’s deal with the devil and tries to help, but ends up caught up in it himself. Eventually, Sam and Crowley discover the cause of Gabriel’s strange behavior, and the unlikely trio of heroes and villains come together to save their favorite feathered frenemy from an even greater threat.Written for the Supernatural Canon Bang on tumblr! It also features my favorite supernatural creature from Eastern Mythology, who sadly never made it onto the show.





	1. Chapter One: Gabriel, Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally release this story for [SPN Canon Big Bang](https://spncanonbigbang.tumblr.com/)! I got lucky and had two amazing artists create pieces for this fic.
> 
> [Deanirae](https://deanirae.tumblr.com/) created the cover art you'll see in this chapter.  
> [Pimento Girl](https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/) created the full art you'll see in chapter five (or get a sneak peak [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/48370988351/in/dateposted/), there's no spoilers I promise).
> 
> Both are fabulous artists and you should check them out :)
> 
> And a special shout out to [Humancorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn) for beta-ing!

****

**Chapter One  
Gabriel, ** **Interrupted**

  
A chilly, night breeze swept through the city streets. Orange lights hung outside restaurant windows and evilly grinning pumpkins flanked front stoops. Fall was in the air, and leaves skittered across the ground like snakes. Shouts of happy, late night patrons could be heard in the distance, but they were soon drowned out by shouts of another kind. Leaves slithered down an alleyway and stopped, caught in a pool of blood. The sounds of a fight were suddenly silenced, and a man cheered sadistically.

A group of men and women were silhouetted around a body. A shorter man turned on his companion, his eyes flashing. “Do you want the King of Hell to know we’re here?” he snarled, revealing a set of fangs. His voice was barely above a whisper, but the others went silent. He motioned them down an alley between two, towering brick buildings and they followed without a word.

Six feral looking men and women prowled as quickly and silently as the flickering jack-o-lanterns. Their leader had a wild look about him; he had gaunt features, fierce eyes, and a predatory scowl on his face. Black eyeliner and leather was, of course, a must.

The team approached a set of tall, black gates in the shadow of the city. Beyond them was a stone courtyard leading to the back entrance of the building overlooking a cold, black river.

The leader picked the lock and swung the gates open with ease, but before they could make it to the center of the courtyard, two demons stepped out of the shadows. The leader tilted his head in annoyance. His team lunged from behind him and a silent but brutal war broke out under the stars. Before the last demon could smoke out, the leader slammed a hand over his mouth and produced a silvery blade from his studded leather jacket.

“Ah, ah...”

The demon’s body seemed to crackle with black electricity and he slumped to the ground, dead. The leader turned with a grin, only to see his team being engaged by even more demons. “Damnit,” he cursed.

Demons and vampires fell to the ground, and the fight was no longer silent. Growls and shouts echoed in the open air. The leader jumped into the fray and attacked left and right with ferocious intent.

“Was there a sale...” Slice, “On middle-aged business-men this weekend...” Stab, “Or what?”

“You’re in over your head, vermin,” a bald demon in a tie and slacks managed to stab the leader in the shoulder.

He shouted in pain, “Screw you and screw Crowley!”

“Don’t you dare talk about…!” But the leader sunk his blade into the demon’s chest and he fell to the ground with Crowley’s name still on his lips.

“Oh, I’ll talk about Crowley.” He gave a victorious laugh and withdrew his knife with a squelch, “I’ll talk about Crowley all night!” He called, looking around at the dead bodies of both demons and vampires, “He’s…!”

Crack!

“Brilliant? Sumptuous? Vastly all-knowing?” A low, raspy voice filled the chilly air.

The leader stepped back, standing beside the only other remaining member of his nest: a female with a purple mohawk. Her face opened up in fear, but the leader looked mutinous. His broad shoulders sunk as he saw the sharply suited, smirking face of Crowley.

“People’s Choice Most Attractive King of Hell for five years running?” He swung a bright blue, umbrella-ed cocktail to his lips, “Is that what you were going to say, darling?” Sip.

The vampire glowered, then looked at his companion. She looked back, ready for direction, but she didn’t get any. Instead, the leader swung his blade around and stabbed in the throat. She hit the ground with an expression of shock and fury frozen on her face.

“Well,” Crowley replied, unblinking. He looked over the vampire leader standing in front of him, then had a curious thought. With a twirl of his fingers, the vampire’s appearance began to flicker. Like the changing of channels, a much different looking man suddenly stood before Crowley, still covered in blood, makeup, and pointy leather.

“Huh,” Crowley looked him up and down, “You’re supposed to be dead, Gabriel.”

“And you’re supposed to be subtle,” Gabriel rose an eyebrow at Crowley, a grin lifting his pointed, mischievous face.

“Am I?” Sip. “Well, then I think we both have homework to do.” He tossed his empty glass into nothingness and withdrew an angel blade from his suit.

Gabriel looked battle-worn, but he took out his own angel blade, ready to fight or die trying. Actually, scratch that last part.

“You don’t look good Gabriel,” Crowley sized him up, “That darling meat-suit of yours has seen better days.”

“I can take you on any day, you pompous dickbag.”

Slash.

Gabriel's blade pierced the air, but Crowley dodged. He brandished his blade like a sword and jabbed at the angel. Gabriel swung back and it missed him by a feather. He could hear the whoosh of the blade in the chilly night air. Crowley pursued him, and for a moment the only sounds were that was the blades reverberating around one another. Until, in a surprise move, Crowley caught Gabriel’s blade arm and locked it under his own.

“Now, now. I think we can settle this like gentlemen,” he breathed, “Win or lose, your secret’s out. A secret you were willing to sacrifice five lives to maintain.”

Gabriel jabbed his head over his shoulder at the dead vampire nest surrounding him, “What, these redshirts?” He panted, “Please.”

“Ouch,” Crowley feigned surprise.

“They weren’t just vamps. They turned children. They got what they deserved if you ask me.” Gabriel could smell the rum on Crowley’s lips, and with a sudden rush of daring he tossed his blade to his free hand, but Crowley was already swinging his own blade into Gabriel’s stomach. At the last second, Gabriel parried and knocked Crowley off.

“Well, aren’t you just the hero of the evening?” Crowley huffed, watching Gabriel catching his breath at a distance. “Still,” Crowley took a step closer, somehow looking more poised than ever, “You’ve been ‘dead’ for a long time, haven’t you? Wouldn’t want daddy ...or those pesky Winchesters… knowing you’re around, do you?”

“’Daddy’ can go to Hell...”

“...Fitting...”

“...and so can you!” Gabriel pointed his blade at Crowley warningly.

Amazingly, Crowley lowered his. Gabriel eyed him suspiciously as Crowley slowly raised his hands. He took another calculated step forward, “I’ll tell you what. I’ll keep your secret.” Crowley smirked, “I won’t tell another soul, living or otherwise, and all you have to do...” he took one last step, now standing nose to nose with Gabriel’s angel blade, “...is do a little work for me.”

Gabriel glared at him, “What kind of work?”

“Surveillance.”

Gabriel laugh pointedly, “Yeah, right. I follow someone around for a week and you won’t tell anyone I’m alive?”

“My word is my honor,” Crowley countered.

“What little honor you have.”

“More than you at the moment,” he raised his eyebrows at him.

The truth was, if Gabriel could have killed Crowley, he already would have. Crowley knew this. And Crowley seemed much more ready for a prolonged fight than Gabriel at the moment. By the look on his face, Crowley knew that, too.

Gabriel sighed, then lowered his arm with a whump. “Yeah alright fine.”

Crowley looked immensely pleased, “Fabulous. Oh, and one more conditi...”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Crowley jeered, “You’ve killed how many of my demons tonight and you expect me to just let you walk out of here for nothing?” His voice rose dangerously.

“What else, your majesty?” Gabriel lowered himself in a mock bow.

Crowley looked more amused than incensed, “Tell me why...”

Gabriel paused, “Like the Backstreet Boy song?”

“...why did you attempt to break into my warehouse, you pompous little...”

“Woah, words hurt, Crowley,” Gabriel said. But seeing that Crowley wasn’t dropping it, he added, “I was just... looking for something.”

“Something...”

“Yeah, something,” he repeated nastily, “A sword I lost a while back. Well, gave away, actually. You’d think that Moses guy would’ve been better about returning it, but here we are, centuries later, and I need it. So...”

Crowley considered this carefully, “A blade.”

“Yes, your highness, a blade. A double bladed sword. I believe the Israelites called it the Zulfiqar?” Gabriel recalled, “I suggested the ‘Penetrator’ but I guess it didn’t take. Ever heard of it?”

Crowley frowned at him, “I have. But surely you knew I don’t have it.”

“Yeah well, I know you have all sorts of things you shouldn’t, Crowley. So why not start here?”

“Why not start with me,” he repeated in self-satisfaction.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Don’t get cocky. You’re just easier than finding Moses’s tomb.”

“You really know how to make a girl wet.”

The ghost of a smirk played on Gabriel’s lips, “So who do you want tailed, Crowley? I don’t have all night.”

“The Winchesters.”

Gabriel visibly paled, “What? They’re the exact people I’m trying to avoid! They’re so... needy, with their hair and their plaid and their... family business...”

“Well then this should be easy for you. Like me.”

Gabriel faked a laugh.

Crowley was unaffected, “Find out their routines, their current hunting grounds, any secret weapons or plans they might have...”

“So you want everything.”

“Oh, more,” He corrected him, “Much more.”

Gabriel seemed to consider Crowley for a while before, finally, “Fine. Gabriel out.”

“Wait!”

Gabriel almost fell over, “What?”

“Don’t. Get caught,” Crowley glared at him, his eyes flickering red in the moonlight.

“Duh,” Gabriel said, then with a small poof he disappeared into the night, leaving Crowley in his natural habitat: a pool of dead bodies with a blood trail a mile long.

Crowley stood there for a moment before he snapped his cocktail back into his hand and sipped it as if he were on the beaches of Hawaii.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter Two: Winchester Act

**Chapter Two  
Winchester Act**

Sam and Dean Winchester were having a bad week. It all started a few days ago when they’d gotten a tip about a vampire nest south of the bunker. They’d loaded Baby up with everything they needed for a long drive, but on their way there they got sidetracked by a pair of ghouls assaulting a couple of backpackers. Immediately after that, they caught wind of a shapeshifter causing problems at a nearby town. By the time they got to the nest, the vampires had packed up and moved. Frustrated and exhausted, they turned around and headed back to the bunker.

About half way through Oklahoma they decided to stop to get some much needed shut eye. Sam was hoping he might catch wind of the nest again, so while Dean was in the shower he busied himself on his laptop, until a sound pulled him back to reality.

Sam looked around the motel room with its generic furnishings and pale wallpaper, then realized someone knocking on the door. Dean’s shower was still running, so Sam got up and checked the peep hole, fingering the gun on the table beside the door. He didn’t know what he expected, maybe Castiel had forgotten how to use a cellphone, but he certainly didn’t expect a pizza man. Sam opened the door curiously. No, not a pizza man, a pizza woman. A young, blonde, attractive woman.

“Hey,” she flashed him a dazzling smile, “Are you Sam Wesson?”

Sam rose a brow, “Uh… no, sorry. Who?”

She checked her ticket in confusion.

“Uh… I think you’ve got the wrong door.”

“Oh,” she looked genuinely disappointed. She apologized and turned away, only after she gave Sam an obvious once over. Sam gawked out the open door as she got back into her car. Pulling himself together, he shut the door.

Sam was pretty sure that had never happened before. Although, now that he thought about it, a lot of weird things had been happening since they left the bunker. Even the motel they’d found in the middle of nowhere seemed oddly full. And where the Hell had someone ordered a pizza from?

When Dean got out of the shower Sam told him what had happened.

“Dean, I… I think we might be being followed,” Sam brought it up at last.

“What?” Dean asked angrily.

“Think about it. There was that weird guy at the diner, then that fox that kept following us with those hikers, then that guy at...”

“You told him he got the wrong door?” Dean demanded.

“I… wait, what?”

“You don’t turn away a pizza man! Our door is always the right door for pizza.”

Sam stared at him, “Seriously, Dean? That’s your take away from everything I just said?”

Dean shrugged and q-tipped his ear.

Sam glared at him, deciding not to tell him that it was actually a hot chick.

“Alright, look,” Dean said, “We had a long, terrible hunt. Thanks for that, by the way. And now we’re exhausted.”

“So you think I’m making it up.”

“I think you’re tired, Sam. We’ll talk about it in the morning,” he said, “and if I get knifed in my sleep by the pizza man, then you get to say I told you so.”

Sam huffed, “Great. That’s comforting, Dean. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sam sighed and returned to his laptop while Dean busied himself in their duffel bag. Not a second later, however, Dean was staring at Sam again. The sound of moaning came from the laptop and Sam frantically switched tabs.

“What was that?”

“That... that wasn’t me,” Sam said tensely.

“Right. So you’re just sitting out here… watching porn on my bed.”

“No, really, this was a… a Wikipedia page a second ago!”

“Mhm,” Dean didn’t look pissed, however. In fact, he looked a little proud.

Sam ignored him and went back to his laptop, his cheeks flushed.

Just as they both seemed to have let it go, Dean spoke again, “Did that…That sounded like Gabriel.” He was halfway through putting on his shirt.

“What?” Sam sounded alarmed. He looked around as if for an intruder.

“No, on your… Where you watching Gabriel’s porn?”

Sam turned back to Dean, his expression stony.

“Casa Erotica?” Dean specified.

Sam glared even harder.

“Alright, alright. Just making sure.”

Sam didn’t find any mention of that vamp nest again, but he found something else interesting the next morning. It was a hunt in the nearby, picturesque town of Cebrail that just so happened to be on their way home.

It’ll be fun, Sam said. Just a normal, no-thrills, ghost haunting, he said. Think of it as a festive, Halloween, family outing, he said! Just Sam’s fabulous hair, Dean’s plaid, and some good ol’ family business.

Sam was full of crap. Or at least that’s what Dean decided.

“This is crap!”

“I know! Just shoot!”

They were crouched back to back, hiding behind an upturned dining-room table in the middle of the day, in what was at one point an immaculate and lovely family home.

“Why are there so many of them?”

“I don’t know! Just shoot!”

BAM

At least four spirits were stalking around their hastily made salt circle, throwing kitchen knives, forks, and anything else they could find.

“If I lose a finger I’m replacing it with one of yours!”

“Fine!” Sam stood up and shot at one of the ghosts. He ducked before another could throw a plate. Somewhere in the house a woman shrieked.

“Dean. I have an idea,” Sam said hastily, “You have to lure all the ghosts through that doorway.”

“I have to… what?”

“Just do it!”

Dean grunted something about haunting Sam when this kills him, then ran flat out of the salt circle, narrowly missing a porcelain kitten. Sam aimed just over Dean’s head.

The ghosts, seeing their prey leave the protective circle, lunged at him.

“Sam!” Dean hollered.

BAM

There was a deafening crash, and then silence. Dean opened his eyes and spat dust out of his mouth. He was standing in the middle of a fallen, iron chandelier. The ghosts were gone. Dean blinked.

“Oops,” Sam lowered his rifle.

“Oops?” More dust, “Oops?”

“That was an accident,” he stammered, “I was aiming for… never mind.” Sam quickly got out of the circle and ran up the stairs three at a time.

Dean followed him like an angry shadow, still shouting, “OOPS?”

They nearly toppled over each other around the corner, tripping on broken picture frames and a fallen bookcase. They busted through the door of the master bedroom to find the family huddled between the bed and the wall. The ghost of a woman with a gaping mouth and large, cavernous eyes turned and shrieked at them. Both brothers raised their rifles and fired.

The ghost exploded into dust, shaking lamps off their tables and causing the family to scream in fright.

Sam and Dean caught their breath as the family looking around, slowly realizing the danger was over. The mother looked up at them in disarray.

Dean gave an exhausted smile, “That’ll be $99.95...”

Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

Sam stooped over the family’s fireplace, burning the old, ornate candy dish that had been causing all the problems, while the parents thanked Dean over and over again. They even offered to send them home with a pumpkin pie. Sam had to force Dean back into the car before the cops arrived, although Dean definitely pocketed some Halloween candy from the bowl on the front steps.

“I think Mrs. Jones had a thing for me,” Dean said once they were on the road, chewing on a piece of licorice.

Sam grinned, “It’s Mrs. Perkins.”

“Whatever.”

Sam and Dean fell into silence as they set off on the open road, both looking the worse for wear. Dean was covered in cuts and bruises and kept finding porcelain bits in his hair, while Sam was nursing a bleeding elbow and was pretty sure he had a concussion.

“Fun family outing, huh?” Dean finally broke the silence.

“Shut up,” Sam smiled, “Who would’ve known Mrs. Perkins bought a house from a local serial killer.”

“And has an ex-wife. Ohlala.”

“Would you shut up?”

“Oh no...” Dean groaned.

“What?”

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance and began scoping out the small town, “Baby’s out of gas.”

“Seriously? You didn’t gas up beforehand?”

“Hey, maybe next time you can skip blow drying your hair and take her out for gas, huh?”

Sam turned in his seat, “It’s cold out, Dean! I’m just being practical.”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed as he pulled into a gas station, “Hey Sammy.” He said as he got out, “Maybe you’re born with it.” He slammed the door.

“Shut up.”

Dean stuck his head back in through the open window, “Maybe it’s...”

Sam forcefully shoved Dean’s face out of the car who, laughing, went inside to pay.

Sam shook his head and readjusted his arm. He thought he could feel some glass lodged in there, but then something else distracted him. A woman with two young daughters dressed like a fairy princess and a mummy was walking into the gas station, followed by a large, shifty looking man. He looked like a bouncer; He was huge and bald and kept glancing around furtively. Sam leaned back in his seat to watch him. The man headed immediately for the back aisle way, stealing glances at the cashier in the front. Sam was just about to get out of the car when a voice startled him.

“Hey!”

“F...” Sam’s head almost hit the roof of the car, “Ah, yeah?” He looked out the window.

A cute girl with short, golden blonde hair was bending over to look at him. “Sorry.” She bit back a smile. “Didn’t mean to startle you. Um, my phone died and I have no idea where I am. Can you tell me where Harlem Street is?” she asked, blinking in the bright, October sunlight.

Sam looked taken-aback, “Uh, sure.” He pulled out his phone and swiped through it. He felt the girl lean over, watching him right by the side of the car. Sam glanced over, his eyes lowering uncontrollably to the girl’s low cut sweater.

“Oh, there!” The girl leaned right through the window to point at Sam’s phone. Sam held his breath in alarm as he was nearly taken out by her breasts, “That’s two blocks down. Thanks!” She stood up and walked back to her car, “I owe you one, stranger.” She winked at him. For a split second she looked oddly familiar.

Sam nodded, looking winded, “No...no problem.” He sunk low in his seat, which didn’t accomplish much given his size. Maybe he’d would sneak out later and go to a bar. It was normally Dean’s thing, but Sam was feeling oddly pent up lately.

Dean appeared and dropped a plastic bag into the driver’s seat, making Sam jump.

“She’s cute.”

Sam followed his gaze to the blonde girl, who was now bending much too low to pump gas.

“Did you get her number?” Dean grinned at him.

“What? No,” Sam sat up straight and took the bag. He looked through it as Dean began to fill up the car. “Dean, this is all… candy and…”

“Pie,” Dean agreed, “Great, huh? Hey maybe you can drive for a few miles, I’m starving.”

“You can’t eat pie and drive at the same time?” He asked skeptically, “And besides, I thought you were getting bandages or something. What am I supposed to do with this?” He waved his gimp arm.

“Such a cry baby,.” Dean muttered, throwing Sam his cash, “You go get it. I’ll eat.” He reached into the bag for the pie as Sam resignedly got out of the car.

Sam walked inside the gas station, holding his arm as casually as he could while he went to the first aide section. Luckily that girl seemed to be paying outside. Sam paused as he passed the last aisle, however. The bouncer guy was still there.

Sam tried to act natural as he picked out some random gauze pads and tweezers, but his fake-cop senses were tingling. The bouncer was walking to the register with nothing but a roll of mints he’d grabbed at random. Sam watched as he talked to the cashier, and then purchased… were those condoms?

The bouncer suddenly caught eyes with Sam. Sam quickly looked up at the ceiling, feigning puzzlement, but he was sure the guy smiled at him before leaving with his mints and obscene amount of condoms.

“Dud, whers tha bunduges?” Dean asked as Sam came back empty handed and looking harassed. Dean had seemingly eaten the entire pie slice in less than three bites and was now attempting to swallow.

“They didn’t have any,” Sam said shortly.

“They…” he choked, “Wh-t?”

Sam didn’t elaborate.

Dean got back into the car once his baby and his belly filled, sighing contentedly, “Did you notice, there’s a lot of hot chicks in this town. Maybe we should stick around and...”

“No,” Sam said firmly.

Dean looked away, wide-eyed, “Alright Mr. Grumpypants. What’s up your butt?”

“Nothing!” Sam cleared his throat, “Nothing. Let’s just go. I’ll get cleaned up at the bunker.”

The bouncer guy smiled to himself as he left the gas station. He checked out the blonde girl texting while she filled up her car, then headed around the back of the building. In the cold shadow of the gas station, a white hand grabbed his shoulder.

The guy turned around with surprising speed and was confronted with a short, British man scowling at him.

“Have you lost your mind?” Crowley hissed.

The man rolled his eyes. Crowley snapped, and the man turned into Gabriel.

“And you have the nerve to lecture me about subtly!” Crowley slapped the bag of condoms out of his hand.

“Hey, he didn’t catch me.”

“Only because you looked like Tyson Beckford going to a disco!”

Gabriel paused, “Wait, you know Tyson Beckford?”

“Of course! You don’t get that attractive without consulting me,” Crowley half shouted, half bragged.

Gabriel smirked, “Are you calling me attractive?”

Crowley looked him up and down. His rage lent itself well to an oddly sexy smolder. He rose a brow and Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“We can have a shag and a fag later, but for now, you are on a mission,” he growled, “Act like it!”

Gabriel winked at him, “You got it.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. He reached out to touch Gabriel’s jacket and for a wild moment Gabriel thought the shagging fag, or whatever he said, was happening right then and there, but Crowley was just fixing his collar, “And next time you go undercover, try to wear less pleather. You stand out like a whore.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m the King of Hell, I’m loads of fun,” he countered, “Now go.”

Sam and Dean drank soda and ate Halloween candy in the car for the next few hours. Sam tossed bits of jerky into Dean’s mouth at his request, until they reached the off-road trail that lead to the bunker. It was another bumpy ten minutes before they found the familiar clearing and came to a stop.

Lights flicked on throughout the bunker as they walked in, welcoming the boys home.

“We’re not putting salt on anything for a week,” Dean said abruptly.

Sam laughed, “Fine by me. I’m gonna shower. Yell if you need me.”

Dean sank into the closest chair and rubbed his head as Sam disappeared into the depths of the bunker. Just as he was feeling ready to get back up and grab their rifle bag from the car, his phone buzzed on the table. Dean glanced down.

Unknown Caller

Curious, Dean answered, “Hello?”

Silence.

“Hello?”

“Hello, how are you today? I am calling about your current cell phone plan. On a scale from one to ten million how satisfied are you with your service?”

“What? No I… I’m very happy with my… how did you get this number?” Dean replied, bemused.

“That is good to hear. On a scale from one to two million how interested would you be in...”

“Yeah no I gotta go sorry. Never call this number again.” Dean talked over him and hung up. He stared at his phone in alarm. “Hey, Sammy?” he called, but Sam must have already gotten to his room. “Huh,” Dean wondered aloud. He texted Sam the phone number followed by a text that read:

Don’t answer this number.

Sam’s phone buzzed on his bathroom sink, but he didn’t notice. He’d removed the glass from his elbow, doused it with alcohol, and was surrounded by bloody tissues. So much for a simple ghost hunt. Sam threw the tissues away, downed some painkillers with water from the sink, and got undressed.

The shower was scalding, but it felt good on his sore muscles. He took several deep breaths, ignoring the pain in his head and elbow. He was lathering up the soap when he heard something hit the floor just outside the shower curtain. Sam stopped, listening hard above the rushing of the water.

Sam hated the scenes in horror movies where the ghost was waiting just on the other side of the shower curtain. It was so stupid. Why would a ghost just stand somewhere, waiting to scare you? Sam had never been given that much time by a ghost just to be frightened. And yet, here he was, his heart racing. That had definitely been his bottle of painkillers that hit the tile. He must not have placed it on the sink properly.

Tink

Was that… the tweezers, too?

Sam held out a steady hand, ready to pull back the shower curtain. He could almost feel a presence waiting for him mere inches away. With enough strength to rip the curtain off its hooks, he slammed it aside and stuck his sopping wet head out.

Nothing was there.

Of course nothing was there. Sam sighed and continued his shower. The hunt was probably just getting to him. Or the concussion.

Sam finished his shower quickly and got out. He grabbed a towel and began checking his phone as he dried himself off. He saw three missed calls from Dean and put the phone on speaker to listen to them.

“October 30th, 5:05 PM”

“Sam, I just got a weird call from our cell phone provider. We just got these things from Wal-Mart, right? We don’t have providers, right? Hurry up with your shower.”

“October 30th, 5:07 PM”

“Sam. They called again. DO NOT answer your phone! Which you are apparently very good at. Call me.”

“October 30h, 5:16 PM”

“Sam! There’s someone here. I just went to get the bags from the trunk and I heard footsteps. Get out of the shower and don’t you even think about blow drying your hair!”

Beep.

Sam had already put a towel around his waist and was ready to run upstairs in what would surely be the most awkward confrontation ever, when he backed up into something very solid and very alive.

In the next second, several things happened at once. Sam and the intruder fell back against the bathroom wall, Sam used that momentum to slam the thing against the cold tile, then he grabbed the only weapon-like thing within reach, spun around, and pinned the person to the wall.  
Between the sounds of the slippery scuffle, a startled, "Oh shit" escaped the intruder as he was spotted. The voice was all too familiar, yet... it was impossible.  
Sam almost lost his nerve as he realized he was holding the blunt end of a toothbrush to the neck of the presumably deceased Archangel, Gabriel.  
"Hiya, Sammy," Gabriel sighed.  
Sam's resolve strengthened.  
"Woah! Easy there, tiger," Gabriel raised his hands in protest, then realized what Sam was holding. He smirked, "What are you gonna do, shank me? You're holding a toothbrush, Sam," Gabriel informed him, unable to wipe the smile off his face no matter how much trouble he was in.  
"You don't wanna know what I can do with this thing," Sam warned.  
"Oh, do tell," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, "Hey, hey!" He yelled as Sam began frisking him.  
"You're supposed to be dead," was all Sam could get out as he searched for a weapon.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot."  
Sam found Gabriel's angel blade and swapped it for his toothbrush, then groped for his phone on the sink ledge behind him.  
Gabriel's smile fell, "What...what are you doing there, Sam?" He was more unnerved by the cellphone than the angel blade.  
"Calling Dean. I found our intruder," Sam said.  
Gabriel eyed the phone as it dialed Dean's number. Then, with a look of resolve, he poked the screen and ended the call. Sam glared at him. He hit the call button again.  
Poke.  
"Stop it!"  
"Just hear me out!" Gabriel protested, "You weren't supposed to find me, okay? But I have a good reason for being here!"  
"Here? In my bathroom? Watching me shower?"  
"Yes! Well, no. Not the last part, but..."  
"You've got two seconds."  
"Just call off the goons and we'll talk."  
Sam stared at Gabriel, thinking hard. Finally, he lifted his phone back up.  
"Oh c'mon..." Gabriel moaned.  
"I'm just texting him," Sam cut him off. And he was. He typed a message without looking that read, 'Caught him. I’m fine. Give me five minutes.' Sam put his phone back down, took a deep breath, and said, "Talk."  
"Alright, look. I owe someone a favor, so I said I'd tail you guys for a while. Don't worry!” he added quickly at the look on Sam’s face, “I wasn't planning on giving them any important information."  
"Who?"  
"Can't say."  
Sam touched the blade to Gabriel's throat.  
"Alright! Jeez. You know him," he said cryptically, then muttered,"Smug son-of-a-"  
"Crowley?"  
Gabriel gave a short laugh.  
"What favor do you owe Crowley?"  
"Does it matter? Look, I'll go tell him my cover's blown or whatever so the deal's off, okay? So why don't you just lower..."  
"Why does Crowley want us tailed?"  
Gabriel sighed theatrically, "Um... because he's the King of Hell?" He shifted away from the blade slightly.  
Sam brought it back to his throat, "So why are you in my bathroom?" He repeated angrily.  
Gabriel opened his mouth, but he didn't have an answer this time. He studied Sam for a moment, then gave him an impish smile, "Thought you could use a hand washing behind your – ohgod!"  
Sam had forgotten about the blade and rugby-tackled Gabriel. They both fell head first into the shower and began wrestling furiously. It was mostly Sam punching every inch of Gabriel he could reach while Gabriel made half frightened, half amused sounds. Everything was slippery and wet. When Gabriel curled sideways, Sam managed to grab a towel from the floor and wrap it around his neck.  
“Sam… Sam!” He croaked.

“Sammy!”

BANG

Everyone stopped.

Dean was standing stock still in the doorway, smoke billowing from his gun. Sam was butt-naked on the floor, covered in blood and water and straddling Gabriel the archangel, who was being choked with Sam’s towel. Sam looked from Gabriel to the bullet hole in his mirror to Dean, panting.

“Dean-O,” Gabriel choked cordially.

Dean opened his mouth several times to speak, then finally walked back out of the bathroom.

“Dean, wait!”

The door fell shut.

Sam rounded on Gabriel, looking furious.

Gabriel was fighting back a smile.

Realizing he was naked, Sam shoved Gabriel aside and quickly put the towel back around his waist. He stood up, flushed in the face and panting slightly.

Gabriel eyed him flirtatiously, “This is a good look for you Sam. Like Charles Manson meets the Coppertone kid… ow not the hair!”

Sam grabbed Gabriel by the head and began dragging him out of the bathroom, “I am getting dressed, and then you are coming with me to explain to Dean what in the Hell is going on!”

“What in the Hell… is going on?” A raspy voice greeted them, making both men look sideways as they entered Sam’s room. Crowley was sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed, watching the two men with mingled intrigue and annoyance. “It appears I am tragically overdressed for this little get together. Must have missed a memo.” He eyed Sam with interest.

Sam was beyond words. His expression tightened in alarm, as did his hold on Gabriel’s hair (“Ow, calm down there, Thor!”).

“Gabriel,” Crowley’s attention flicked to Gabriel, his swagger back in full swing, “I believe we had a deal.”

“Yeah, that was until Gigantor over here spotted me.”

“Hm,” Crowley said, giving Gabriel a calculating look, “Call it woman’s intuition, but I think you’re losing your touch.”

Gabriel glared at him.

“Why...” Sam seemed to have finally found his voice. Both men looked at him. “...is there an Archangel, and the King of Hell, in my bedroom?” He asked, his voice shaking with forced calm.

“Sounds like the start of a bad joke.”

“Or a great one.”

Crowley and Sam glared at Gabriel.

He gave them a sarcastic look.

“That’s an excellent question, Moose. I’d love to stick around to tell you the full story. You, know, after getting chased around, tied up (and not in the fun way), yada yada yada, but… I have much more important matters to tend to.” Crowley got up regally. “You,” he looked at Gabriel, “are coming with me.”

“Wait, what?” Sam and Gabriel said in unison.

But before Sam could apprehend Crowley or hold on to Gabriel more firmly, Crowley snapped his fingers and both he and Gabriel were gone.

Sam’s fist closed over thin away, and he looked around wildly. His bedroom was empty and silent. He ran his hands through his wet hair, sighing heavily. He had a lot of explaining to do to Dean.


	3. Chapter Three: The Trickster Tricked

**Chapter Three  
The Trickster Tricked**

“How did he even get in?”

“I don’t know!”

“Well there’s gotta be something. We had two break-ins!”

“I know, I know. There wasn’t anything funny about the bunker when we came in?”

“No. Nothing. Actually… when I went out to the car there was a cat.”

“A… what?”

“Yeah, I figured it was just a stray.”

“Really, Dean? A stray all the way out here?”

“Don’t look at me like that! It was small and fuzzy!”

“Dean!”

“Sam!”

“Um...”

“Not now Cas!” Sam and Dean shouted in unison.

Castiel stared between them. The three men were outside the bunker, going over every inch of warding at three foot intervals.

“...I found something,” Castiel said.

Sam and Dean paused their bickering and walked over to him, dead leaves crunching under their boots. Sam was dressed and kept brushing wet hair out of his face. Dean was looking extremely stressed and kept stealing funny glances at Sam.

(“What?” Sam asked defensively.)

“Here. You must have scuffed the warding,” Castiel showed Dean. Indeed, the paint had chipped off of a particularly complex looking symbol in just the perfect place to nullify it.

Dean noticed where they were standing and suddenly looked sheepish. It was all coming back to him, “Oh. Right.”

“How did you scuff the warding and not notice?” Sam accused.

“It was the cat!”

Castiel looked puzzled.

“It just kinda came up to me and did that… thing,” Dean made a zigzag motion with his hands, “You know, and I… I may have tripped over it.”

Sam looked at him dramatically.

“You tripped over it,” Castiel repeated.

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ll go get the paint.” He stooped away through the leaves, leaving Sam and Castiel alone.

The woods were chilly and bare, and a late evening mist was settling in. There was a borderline unnatural silence between them.

“It’s cold,” Castiel observed.

“Yeah,” Sam did a double take at him, “What?”

“You should really blow-dry your...”

“Not now, Cas.”

Castiel went silent again. They both stood looking at the warding in question. Castiel looked like he was trying to initiate some sort of conversation, but Sam was too far in his head to participate and Castiel was too… Castiel.

“I didn’t even know Gabriel could turn into animals,” Sam muttered, sounding a little guilty.

“Well, he is the trickster. Sort of.” Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly, “Sam.”

“Hm?”

“Were you really… in your shower...”

“Cas...”

“With Gabriel. Naked. On top of...”

“Cas!” Sam raised his voice, “Yes. Okay? Because he attacked me in the shower!”

“But, you have his weapon.”

“He… he attacked me with words.”

“Words.”

Sam glared at Castiel, “It’s not how Dean says. Dean’s just...” Sam trailed off.

But Castiel understood him completely this time, “Yes, Dean is very...”

Neither men could think of the right word, so their conversation spiraled into a mutual silence until Dean came back with the paint.

“Alright. I’ll fix this out here. Sam, take Cas inside and start checking the bunker. Who knows what Gabriel got his hands on before the two of you started...” he was starting to make a rude gesture with his hands.

“Yeah. Alright. Let’s go,” Sam cut him off aggressively and stalked inside.

Castiel followed hesitantly, giving Dean one last ambiguous look.

Dean ignored him and got to work.

The inside of the bunker seemed untouched, despite having both an angel and a demon intrusion in the last five minutes. It was too strange for Sam to believe. He kept double-checking everything until Castiel stopped him to say he was going to go check on Dean.

Sam had to admit defeat. Gabriel and Crowley really had done nothing other than appear and disappear together. Still, the whole thing didn’t make sense. Crowley and Gabriel working together over some kind of bargain? Sam’s head was hurting him and he suddenly remembered his concussion. He sat down at the library table and rubbed his temples. Soon, he heard the doors opening on the landing above as Dean walked inside with Castiel.

“...should be fine. You can still get in right, Cas?”

“It appears so.”

They joined Sam at the table, sitting across from him. Sam immediately felt Dean’s eyes boring a hole into him.

“Would you stop that?” Sam asked hotly.

“Stop what?”

“Judging me!”

“Oh, I’m gunna judge you,” Dean said, “You go and put yourself in a compromising situation with an angel, and I’m… Cas, what are you doing?

Castiel had licked his thumb and was trying to rub some paint off of Dean’s cheek, “You have... paint. All over your face.”

Dean rolled his eyes towards Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows, “You’re one to talk.”

“What?” Dean asked, confused, as Castiel kept trying to groom him.

“Nothing,” Sam said stiffly. “Look, Gabriel cornered me, get over it.”

“Before or after the shower?”

Sam glared daggers at Dean. He repeated for the hundredth time what had happened, until Dean finally seemed to relax a little.

“It’s just… I’d rather not see your naked butt on top of anybody.”

“Dean, do you have any idea how many times I’ve had to forcibly forget catching you with every other Mrs. Perkins’s out there?”

Dean smiled a little, “Yeah. That’s fair.”

The tension in the room finally seemed to dissipate, even as Castiel resumed trying to clean Dean’s face and he swatted him away.

There was no indication that Gabriel and Crowley had any ulterior motive, so they all had to bite the bullet for now and keep their heads down. Still, Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, and that it had everything to do with Gabriel.

Crowley and Gabriel reappeared with a black swirl of smoke in what looked like a cavernous trophy room. Crowley landed on his feet and straightened his tie, while Gabriel hit the ground with a groan.

The room was wide and ornate, with tall pillars of black marble and gleaming black floors. Pale, colored light filtered in through a circular stained glass window in the distance. There were old chests and coffin-like storage devices along the walls, and every surface was littered with odd and intriguing looking objects. Crowley snapped his fingers and fires burst to life in several ornate fireplaces.

“Ugh... let’s get an Uber next time,” Gabriel rolled over.

Crowley peered down at him, “Such dramatics, Gabriel. Really.” His heels clicked on the floor as he took a seat in what looked like an old, stone throne with clawed feet and faded, blood-red backing.

Gabriel sat up with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his head where Sam had grabbed him. “Between the two of you I’m going to need a vacation,” he joked.

“I’ve noticed.”

Gabriel glanced up at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re weak, Gabriel.” Crowley said, “I noticed when you attempted to break into my warehouse.” He gestured to the room around them.

Gabriel looked around in mild interest.

“Naturally, I’ve since moved everything important to my personal trophy room in Hell.” Crowley crossed his legs, looking over Gabriel in mock sympathy, “Can’t take on the King of Hell, can’t stay hidden around Sam Winchester,” Crowley nodded to Gabriel’s shoulder, “can’t heal yourself properly.”

Gabriel didn’t look down. He knew his shirt must’ve gotten torn by Sam, exposing the still healing stab wound he’d sustained from the demon fight the other day. He glared at Crowley.

“Why is that?” he asked, smirking slightly.

Gabriel took a deep breath, looking around anticlimactically, “Couldn’t tell you. Why do you think I needed that sword? I’ve got business to take care of and I’m a little ‘under the weather’.” Gabriel used air quotes.

“Angels don’t get ‘under the weather’,” Crowley pointed out, using air quotes back at him, “But fine. You don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. That wasn’t part of our bargain. Then again… neither was getting caught.”

“Oh please, I let myself get caught.”

“Did you?” Crowley asked, intrigued.

“Now my secret’s out, so our deal’s over. You’ve got nothing to hold over me.”

Crowley raised a brow, “Well, well, well. Clever boy.” He suddenly feigned thoughtfulness, “Oh. Except...” with a tiny poof, a contract appeared in Crowley’s hand and unraveled onto the floor in front of Gabriel, thumping at his feet, “You should have read the fine print.”

Gabriel stared from Crowley’s malicious smile to the contract. It was made of a yellowish material that looked like... “Human skin? Really? Now who’s dramatic?”

Crowley ignored him, “You follow the Winchesters, report on their plans, and don’t. Get. Caught.”

Gabriel made a talking motion with his hand, “I did all that, didn’t I? I followed. I told you their plans. I didn’t get caught (until now).”

“You voided our contract.”

“Right. So I’ll just go...”

“No.”

“What?”

“You think you can just break contracts with no repercussions?” Crowley suddenly snarled, “What would be the point of them to start with? Why wouldn’t everyone just void their contracts? I was a crossroads demon, remember?”

“Oh, I remember...”

“You break a contract, you suffer the consequences!” He yelled, as if nothing could be simpler.

Gabriel eyed him shrewdly, “You gonna sick your Hellhounds on me? I can take them.”

“Can you?” He snapped.

Gabriel didn’t respond.

“I’m not sicking anything on you,” Crowley sat back in his chair, his usual indifference replaced with a smoldering intensity, “Read the fine print.”

Gabriel looked up at him sarcastically.

“Read. It.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, crossed his legs, and settled down to read.

He read. And read. And read. After a long while in which Crowley seemed to be sadistically enjoying himself Gabriel groaned, “Come on, is this the punishment? Reading all this bureaucratic nonsense?” He pouted, until he saw something that made him pause. He picked up the very end of the contract and read aloud, his voice slowly growing, “Should I, Gabriel, make null and void the conditions of this… blah blah blah... I here-forth offer up my services until such time as the contractor sees fit...” He stared, “You what?”

Crowley smiled victoriously. “That’s right, darling. You break a deal, I own you,” he said darkly.

Gabriel gaped at him, “You kinky bastard.”

Crowley rose a brow.

“I can’t… you can’t…!” but Gabriel was at last speechless. He got on his hands and knees and began rereading the contract, Crowley’s self-satisfied smile cutting into him like a knife.

“Wait. Wait...” Gabriel slowly picked the parchment up.

Crowley eyed him.

“It says the party of the first part must initial the rider, or be subject to kiss by party of the second part!” It was Gabriel’s turn to look victorious, “I never signed, and we never kissed. So this contract doesn’t apply.” He dropped it on the floor.

Crowley’s fury was cold and calculating.

“Looks like the King of the Crossroads has lost his touch. Royalty has ruined you, Crowley,” Gabriel tutted at him.

Crowley considered the Archangel on the floor in front of him for a moment, then, with a single predatory motion, he dragged him up by his torn shirt. For a wild moment, Gabriel began to fight back, until Crowley pulled him into a ferocious kiss.

It wasn't an ordinary crossroads kiss. It was a seeking, dominating, bold kiss that Crowley was surprised to find Gabriel reciprocating without hesitation. Crowley growled into it, rising to the challenge spectacularly. He opened the kiss and nipped Gabriel's tongue, but Gabriel didn’t back down. He was bruised and tattered, but his grace sparked to life. He put his hands on Crowley's knees to draw himself up and kissed him into the back of his seat.

"You do realize this doesn't work like a double negative?” Crowley purred dangerously, “You’re not getting out of this one."

"What if I don't want to get out of it?" Gabriel crawled onto Crowley's lap.

"Oh?" Crowley rasped, watching him heatedly, "You do know who you're talking to, don't you?"

Gabriel grinned in amusement, "What, you're not a punk-ass crossroads demon anymore?"

That hit a nerve. Crowley grabbed Gabriel by the hair and, ignoring Gabriel's reflexive protests, bit his ear. Hard. "You break a deal. I own you," he repeated, his gravelly voice shivering Gabriel’s eardrum.

Gabriel panted, feeling a ripple down his spine that had nothing to do with fear. "Jokes on you, that's my fetish.”

Crowley threw him backwards onto the cold floor with a thump, "That's good to hear, darling."  
Gabriel realized with a jolt that he’d been pinned to the floor by some invisible force. Panic and fury rose in him, but one look at Crowley standing over him had Gabriel reconsidering.

Crowley’s collar was ruffled and his lips were glistening. He took his coat off and draped it over the chair, damn it if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Gabriel had ever seen.

"Oooh..." Gabriel catcalled him.

Crowley eyed him intently. He removed his tie next, and with a snap it was rolled up and stuffed in Gabriel's mouth by that same, invisible force.

"Cl-ssy," Gabriel mumbled through the tie, making himself comfortable as best he could.

Crowley stooped down on one knee, "Amazing. You're still talking." Gabriel began mumbling again, but Crowley shushed him, "You’re going to learn exactly what it means to be owned by the King of Hell, Gabriel. So I suggest you be quiet…” He snarled, “...and let Daddy work."

Gabriel didn’t respond this time. He felt his blood responding for him by abandoning his last brain cell. This was probably a terrible decision on Gabriel’s part, but hell, he was on a roll.

Crowley leaned down and scruffed Gabriel's shirt. He pulled at the seams and the already manhandled garment fell away completely.

"Just finishing what Moose started," Crowley said, running his fingers over the Archangel's skin. He smoothed his palm up his stomach and chest, then over the wound on his shoulder. "I have to say, spying on him in the shower? Not necessarily what I had in mind, but I love a visionary."

Gabriel mumbled uselessly.

"Hm. We'll have to shut your mouth with something a larger, won't we?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and gave what looked like a firm nod.

Crowley almost smiled. He yanked the tie out of his mouth.

"What cologne do you wear? It tastes like springtime in Hell," Gabriel sputtered.

"Funny," Crowley said, tying his tie around Gabriel's neck instead, "That's precisely what it's called." He pushed the knot up so that it was flush against Gabriel’s neck, nearly choking him, and Gabriel shivered in arousal. Then Crowley moved his hand to his suit pants, undid them, and pulled on the tie like a leash.

Gabriel felt himself able to move again, except the tie pulled him upright so that he was sitting slightly between Crowley’s knees. "Kinky."

Crowley lowered his pants and, before Gabriel could say another word, pulled on the tie.

Gabriel wished he could say it was the first time he’d had a dick in his throat as the result of a bad deal. However, this dick was definitely a new favorite. Crowley wasn’t called the King of Hell for nothing.

Crowley watched greedily as his cock parted Gabriel’s lips and slid down the back of his tongue.

“Good angel,” he purred.

Gabriel had little choice but to take Crowley’s cock all the way into his throat, but it was giving him such a powerful arousal high that he didn’t stop there. His tongue smoothed along the shaft, sucking as much of him as he could while nearly choking. Then Crowley pulled on the tie again and began to move.

Gabriel began bobbing back and forth at a steady pace, helped on by Crowley. The effect was breathtaking. Crowley was... Hell, Crowley was sexy. He was basked in a demonically erotic aura, lips parted and eyes tinted red, and it made Gabriel want to see just how far he could go.

"Yes, Gabriel," he snarled, "Mmm, yes... Ah, ah, watch the hands."

Gabriel had been sneaking his hands up to Crowley's ass. Gabriel gave him a flirtatious look. He looked gorgeous with those angelic lips stretched around Crowley's cock, his nose nearly touching his damp skin. It was positively sinful.

Crowley began rolling his hips into him, holding the tie tight like reigns. Gabriel angled his throat just in time to avoid being crushed. Crowley wasn’t giving Gabriel an inch of space, but Gabriel wasn’t asking for any. Soon, Gabriel tasted Crowley’s precum in the back of his throat. Gabriel slammed his eyes shut and went all out, making Crowley swear.

Suddenly, Crowley pulled him off. Gabriel's lips were red and his pupils were blown. He gasped and swallowed, looking up at Crowley uncertainly.

"Surely that's not enough for the King of Hell...?" his voice cracked.

Crowley smirked in approval, "Not even close."

He reaffirmed his hold on the tie, then yanked it down, forcing Gabriel onto the floor on his side. Crowley leaned over him, pinning him to the floor. He didn’t need to use demonic force this time. Gabriel groaned as Crowly nipped his earlobe.

"Oh, Crowley!" Gabriel called out in mock surprise, "It's only our first date." He smiled as the felt the King's hand grope him outside of his now too-tight jeans.

"Oh Gabriel. Your services now belong to me until such time as I see fit..."

"Yeah, talk dirty, baby..."

"...and I will be taking said services whenever I please, however I please," Crowley breathing hotly over him while he undid Gabriel's pants and tugged them down. Except... "Skinny jeans, Gabriel?"

"They make my butt look good," he defended, "You gotta, uh, here." Gabriel shimmied out of his pants while Crowley gave him a look.

Once Gabriel was completely naked and Crowley had resisted the urge to throw those fashion atrocities into the nearest fire, he grabbed Gabriel by the shoulder and moved between his legs. Just as Gabriel opened his mouth, Crowley slipped two fingers into it.

“No need to talk,” Crowley advised.

Gabriel made a noise of intrigue and began sucking his fingers. He could feel Crowley's cock resting thickly on his thigh.

"Good pet, get those nice and wet for me," Crowley cooed in his ear.

Gabriel kept it up until Crowley removed his fingers with a glistening strand of saliva and lowered them out of sight. Then he felt Crowley parting his ass and rubbing his slicked fingers against his entrance. Gabriel looked over his shoulder. "Two fingers? Such a flirt," he mumbled, but the sound quickly transformed into a muffled groan as Crowley slid those fingers into Gabriel’s ass without pause.

"Yes, two. What good is being an Archangel if you can't skip right to the good stuff?" Crowley murmured, “Unless... you’re low on grace.”

Gabriel didn’t respond. He wouldn’t be coerced that easily. Although, that felt better than he remembered. He rarely bottomed, but that only made it all the more invasive, all the more arousing, and downright filthy. Crowley was steadily probing him and Gabriel couldn’t take how good it felt.

"Speechless at last. Oh, Gabriel. I might have to keep you this way all night long," Crowley tutted, twisting his fingers and opening Gabriel up.

Gabriel squirmed in delight, but Crowley's spare hand was kept clamped on the angel's shoulder, holding him down.

"Keep talking..." Gabriel breathed suddenly.

Crowley was surprised. Not by the fact that Gabriel must have been in some discomfort to request such a thing, but by the fact that he had requested such a thing, "You like the sound of my voice, do you?"

"Hell yeah," Gabriel admitted openly, "Always have."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. His fingers found Gabriel’s prostate at last, and with a strong, deliberate stoke he pressed into it and purred, "Naughty angel.”

Gabriel moaned.

Crowley smirked, "Let me guess, you've been scheming and plotting to kill me with the other angels, perhaps even Moose and Squirrel, but when you’re alone, with no one watching, you imagine the sound of my voice while you pleasure yourself, isn’t that right?" He husked in Gabriel's ear, his voice low and dripping with promise, “Oh yes… you love every second of it, don’t you?”

Gabriel’s eyes were shut tight, "Ohhh f..."

Crowley slipped in another two fingers and began massaging his prostate firmly.

Gabriel groaned, his hips trembling.

"So receptive..." Crowley hummed, then withdrew his fingers completely.

Gabriel lay panting on the floor, looking bleary eyed up at Crowley, "Holy sh… Did you sell your soul for those fingers?"

"Actually, I didn't," Crowley replied smartly, then put a hand under Gabriel's thigh and lifted it, "I sold it for this," Crowley set the tip of his cock at Gabriel's exposed entrance, and eyed him hungrily.

Gabriel had never been so turned on his life. His expression opened up in shock and pleasure as Crowley began pushing in.

“Ohh… fuck,” Gabriel’s head fell back on the floor as his body opened up completely. It seemed he had enough grace to lube himself up, all the better for Crowley. Every inch of Gabriel’s channel was wet and throbbing, taking Crowley’s cock deeper and deeper despite the tightness.

Crowley’s hands jumped to Gabriel's hips to steady him as he buried himself to the hilt. Gabriel’s whole body trembled in satisfaction. Crowley could practically see the indentations of his wings fanned out indulgently on the black marble floor. Once Crowley’s chest was touching the underside of Gabriel’s thigh, and Gabriel’s ass was against Crowley’s hip, Crowley began to move.

Gabriel groaned shamelessly. He mumbled breathless encouragements as Crowley pulled out to the head and thrust back in. He was so big, it felt like Gabriel was being split it two, but it was the perfect kind of pain; the kind that amplified his pleasure and made Gabriel feel alive.

Gabriel lay on his back panting and groaning encouragements as Crowley fucked him sideways, one arm under Gabriel’s knee, the other reaching between Gabriel’s legs to feel up his body. He felt down to Gabriel’s cock and give it a few teasing strokes, and then Crowley found Gabriel’s sweet spot. His cock slid over his prostate, and Gabriel nearly shouted in pleasure.

“Yes! Oh fuck...!” He looked down, and the sight of it all made his head spin.

“Shhh… my angel,” Crowley’s hand found the tie and held him down with it once more, gripping the knot right against Gabriel’s neck, “You may speak my name, and my name only. You may not orgasm without my permission. Do you understand?”

Gabriel gasped mutely, hardly able to breath, but didn’t answer. So Crowley avoided his prostate entirely.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes! Crowley, yes,” he spat out, twisting himself to try and find that perfect spot again. He gasped and sputtered, feeling his muscles ache with need.

“Hm… we’ll have to work on that,” Crowley growled, then angled himself to drive into Gabriel’s prostate as he idly played with the angel’s dick.

“Ohhh sh… yes.”

Crowley could’ve watched Gabriel writhe all night long. In fact, that’s exactly what he had planned. He felt and groped Gabriel’s defenseless body while he thrust in and out, finding all the spots that made the angel tremble and shout. He varied the rhythm so Gabriel could never get off on one thing or another. He squeezed his nipples and pulled his hair, bit his thigh and fondled his balls, until Gabriel was going out of his mind, desperate for release.

“Crowley!” he arched on the floor, leaking precum onto Crowley’s fingers, “Let me come.”

“Oh, we can’t have that now can we?”

Gabriel groaned, but then Crowley found that angle again and Gabriel shuddered.

“You may only come when I say so,” Crowley replied hotly, daring him to orgasm. He was stroking Gabriel’s prostate with such force, all the while twisting his hand up over Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel couldn’t control his shaking.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...”

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Crowley growled, “Tell me that you’re mine.”

Gabriel’s whole body was starting to seize up, his orgasm welling up inside his belly, “Fuck fuck fuck...” he arched and squirmed, tossed his head back and panted, “I’m yours!”

Crowley’s eyes glowed red and his thrusts suddenly became more hurried, like he was getting off on it, “That’s it. Good pet. I told you you’re mine, and that means all of you. Your body, your soul, your pleasure…” he was breathless with arousal, until finally he purred, “Cum, Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s expression opened up and, just as he felt a jolt that had to be Crowley coming inside of him, Gabriel’s whole body tightened and he came with a shuddering moan. It was the strongest orgasm he’d felt in a long time. It burst from him with such force that Gabriel nearly whited out.

Crowley kept thrusting, leaning so hard into Gabriel that he was pressing Gabriel’s leg against his own chest, folding him over and pushing him into hypersensitivity. Gabriel’s eyes slammed shut as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him. It was too much, and yet it was perfect.

Crowley’s thrusts came to gradual halt and the chamber echoed with panting, gasping, and the crackling of fires. Crowley pulled out of him, dribbling white over Gabriel’s abused hole, and Gabriel collapsed on the floor.

Except for his tousled hair, red eyes, and a slightly twisted shirt, Crowley looked perfectly unfazed. Gabriel, however...

“You look a mess, darling,” Crowley breathed over him.

“Ya think?” Gabriel moaned, groping blindly at the tie around his neck as if he’d forgotten how it had gotten there.

“Hmm, so that’s all it takes to shut you up, is it?” Crowley pondered.

Gabriel smiled weakly. He glanced down at the mess all over his stomach and chest, “I don’t suppose you have any demonic Wet Ones down here,” he slurred, resting an arm over his face.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he said, “but why ruin such a pretty picture?” He raised an eyebrow, “I think I’ll have you dressed up like this at all times. What do you think?”

Gabriel made a noise that was half a laugh, half a groan.

Crowley almost smiled. Almost. He suddenly reached down and grabbed Gabriel’s still healing shoulder. For a moment, Gabriel thought he was starting round two, either that or was actually going to tie him up and leave him like this, but before Gabriel could even summon the urge to fight, Crowley’s eyes flickered red. Gabriel felt a heavy pressure enter his shoulder, and then the pain faded.

His injury was healed.

Crowley gave him a smart look, then got up, leaving Gabriel with the striking opinion that red was his new favorite color.

Crowley brought Gabriel some things to get cleaned up with, including a new shirt, and in no time they looked like nothing more than extremely mismatched business partners, Crowley in his throne and Gabriel by the fire.

“You know, I’m surprised,” Crowley said, observing him.

“What? That a contract kiss could go so wrong?” Gabriel grinned, then paused, “Hey, there’s nothing in that contract about actually having sex, is there? We’re not like, married now or anything, right?”

“If that were in the contract, it’d be your fault for not reading it.”

Gabriel gave him an exasperated look.

“But that’s not why I’m surprised,” Crowley went on, taking a dramatic pause.

Gabriel sighed, “Why are you surprised, your majesty?”

“All this time together, and you haven’t mentioned your precious sword once.”

Gabriel looked at him quickly, “Well, I’ve had other things on my mind, you know.”

“Just seems… suspicious.”

“Well, I think it’s suspicious...” he sauntered over to him, “That you have a whole room cleared out like this. Is this where you take all the angels?” He leaned on the arm of his chair.

Crowley smirked at him. He grabbed the front of Gabriel’s new shirt and pulled him close. He could almost still taste himself on Gabriel’s lips.

Suddenly, Gabriel doubled over.

Crowley’s brow furrowed.

“Ugh… sorry, sorry.” Gabriel stood back up, rubbing his forehead, “It’s Sam. I think they’re praying to me. Wow, they really must be out of options.”

Crowley didn’t respond. Since when did prayers take that much out of an angel?

Gabriel looked at him hesitantly, “Do I… go and talk to them? I mean, they’ve probably got a trap set up and holy oil and...”

“Are you asking me what to tell them, pet?”

“No,” Gabriel glanced at him, “Yes.”

Crowley tilted his head in amusement, “Tell them you’ve been shagging the King of Hell in repayment for being the worst spy ever.”

Gabriel smirked, “Right. That’ll go over well.”

Crowley stared at him intently, “Tell them whatever you want. As long as you remember our contract. You come when I call. No matter what,” he said darkly.

“Right,” Gabriel sighed, then straightened up to his full height, “Gabriel o-”

“Wait!”

He almost toppled over, “What?”

“You are going to zip up your pants, aren’t you?”

“Oh. Thanks.”

And with a quick zip, Gabriel was gone.


	4. Chapter Four: Pony Up

**Chapter Four  
Pony Up**

Just as Gabriel predicted, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were waiting for him in the bunker. They were scattered around the Men of Letters study, staring at the same spot on the ground in tense silence. Sam was standing in front of a circle of holy oil. He finished praying and looked up.

With a rush of air, Gabriel appeared before them looking tousled and resigned.

“Howdy, boys.”

Dean and Castiel stood up in unison. Sam threw a lighter at Gabriel’s feet and the ring of holy oil burst to life, encircling the Archangel with blue flames.

Gabriel sighed.

“You knew this was coming,” Dean said.

It looked like they’d been preparing the bunker to house an Archangel for a while. There were sigils painted all over the walls and a copper bowl of blood was ready on the table in case they had to banish him. Sam had a bandage around his hand.

“Come on, is all of this really necessary?”

“You jumped me,” Sam stepped forward, “in my shower!”

Gabriel waved him away, “Pfft, that was an accident.”

“We thought you were dead,” Dean added.

Gabriel nodded sympathetically.

“So why aren’t you?” Sam continued, “Why are you here, working for Crowley?”

Gabriel looked around the room, but all three men were glaring at him, even Castiel. He deflated, “Alright. Fine. You want to know the truth? I swapped places with a fake me before Luci stabbed me. I’m here because you summoned me. And I’m not working for Crowley. If you must know, he has something of mine. Something I need,” he explained, “So I promised I’d spy on you guys for a while in exchange for said thing. Does that answer all your qu…?”

“How long?” Dean glared.

“How long what?”

“How long have you been spying on us?”

Gabriel thought about it, “A couple of days?”

Sam huffed, “You really suck at spying.”

“Ya think?” Gabriel looked at him.

“So, what?” Sam asked, “Did Crowley want to know what kind of shampoo I use?”

“Yes, actually,” he said matter-of-factly, “He wants to know how your hair stays so bouncy. I told him it was vampire blood. A quart a day for everlasting shine...”

“Enough,” Castiel finally spoke, “How have you been hiding for so long?”

Gabriel eyed him flatly, “Hello? Trickster?”

Castiel squinted at him.

“What does Crowley have on you?” Sam asked at last.

Gabriel glanced at him and the room went quiet.

“Dubious alliances aside, you don’t work well with others. We know that.” Sam said smartly, “So why work with Crowley?”

Gabriel didn’t move. Nor did Sam.

“Tell us what’s going on, Gabriel,” Dean threatened.

Gabriel sighed, “Crowley has... a weapon. A weapon that belongs to me. And I want it back.”

“So he’s trading the weapon for information on us?” Sam asked.

“Bingo,” Gabriel smiled tensely.

There was a heavy silence in the room.

“Alright. How do we get it?” Sam asked.

“Sam,” Castiel said.

“It’s not that easy,” Gabriel eyed him curiously.

“Just tell me you didn’t sign a contract with Crowley or something,” Dean said. When Gabriel didn’t respond, Dean’s face hardened, “You stupid son of a bitch.”

“Guys, look. It’s fine. I’ve already voided our deal by showing myself to you,” Gabriel glanced at Sam, “so you guys are out of it. Now it’s just me and Crowley. Just let me go and you’ll never hear of it again.”

Castiel exchanged looks with Dean and Sam. It seemed reasonable, and yet…

“So you’re just going to give yourself up to Crowley. For us,” Dean said skeptically.

“No… I’m not giving myself up. For anybody,” Gabriel clarified, “I told you. I broke the deal, so now it’s my problem. Not yours.”

“Not our problem?” Dean replied, “Crowley’s got an Archangel under his arm and, I’m sorry, how is that not our problem?”

Gabriel glared at him, “Guys. I got this.”

“No. You don’t.” Sam insisted, “You’ve been out of this for a while, Gabriel. Crowley’s not just some punk ass crossroads demon anymore.”

“I know,” Gabriel grinned.

Castiel gave him an odd look.

“Sam, really. I’m honored that you’re so worried about me. But I have nothing else to tell you. So let me deal with my own crap,” he said seriously, “Let me go.”

The trio exchanged looks. They seemed to be at a stalemate. Before either of them could up with another round of questions, Castiel sighed and extinguished the flames. Sam and Dean both rounded on him.

“He’s telling the truth,” Castiel said, “and we need to focus on shutting the Gates of Hell.”

Dean gave Gabriel a dark look. Sam looked conflicted.

“He knows about that, you know,” Gabriel said.

Dean took a step forward, not caring if the flames were out, “If you even so much as get in our way…”

“You’ll trap me in holy oil. Let me rot. Blah blah blah,” Gabriel said anticlimactically, “Well, good luck with whole Gates of Hell thing. Sounds real promising. Gabriel out.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel was already gone.

Dean rubbed his head.

Castiel sighed.

“Well that was helpful,” Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam gave them both a furtive look and began to clean up.

The three of them didn’t speak all afternoon. Castiel had vanished and Dean was shut up in his room. Sam still wasn’t sure Castiel had made the right decision, but he understood why he did it. Gabriel was a victim in all of this, if they believed his story anyway. Sam just wished they could help. But Castiel was right, they had enough on their plate as it was. They weren’t any closer to figuring out how to shut the Gates of Hell, and if Crowley already knew about it, that would make their task that much more difficult.

Still, Sam couldn’t help himself. He wanted to know what Crowley was up to. And if Gabriel was working with him, surely he could help their cause more than he let on.

Sam told Dean through his bedroom door that he was going to the bunker’s underground shooting range for a while. Dean didn’t respond, so Sam headed there without him.

The shooting range was a large, concrete room with waist high counter tops separating the shooting area from the firing lanes. Sam walked right past the equipment room, however. He wasn’t there to practice his aim.

Sam glanced down the firing lanes, observing the dummies that he and Dean had filled with countless bullets.

He closed his eyes.

“Gabriel. Are you listening?” he asked quietly. The shooting range was sound proof, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak any louder, “We want to help, Gabriel. We can get you out of this deal. We’ve done it before. Let us help you and we can take down Crowley together.” He opened his eyes and looked around.

Nothing.

Maybe the room was prayer proof, too.

Sam sighed and headed to the equipment room at last. He could at least get some practice in. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so sorry for the dead, not-dead Archangel who ditched them to fight the Apocalypse alone.

Sam hadn’t touched the metal door handle before he heard a soft woosh. He turned on the spot.

Gabriel was grinning at him from one of the countertops. “Sammy,” he raised his eyebrows, “Very naughty, contacting me without brother dearest and hot wings.”

Sam’s breath got caught in his throat, “Gabriel...”

“Uh… duh.” Gabriel jumped down, “You did just pray to me, right?”

“Y...yeah. Yeah I did,” Sam found his voice.

Despite the height difference, Gabriel had a presence about him that made Sam feel incredibly small.

Sam swallowed, “Look, Gabriel. We just want to help.”

Gabriel eyed him, “You can’t, Sam. But I appreciate the effort.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person we’ve gotten out of a demon deal. Crowley’s not all-powerful. Hell, you’re probably stronger than him.”

“No. I’m not.”

Sam paused, “What do you mean? You’re an Archangel.”

Gabriel sighed, “Let’s just say, I’m not up to my full strength at the moment.”

Even though Sam had suspected something was off about him, it wasn’t what he wanted to hear, “What does that mean?”

“It means, Crowley is more powerful than me at the moment.”

“Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters. We can get you back to full power, and then Crowley can’t make you do anything.”

Gabriel gave Sam a pitying look, “He’s not making me do anything, Sam.”

“What?”

“Let’s just say… our contract is mutually beneficial. For now. I just need to find another way to get my power back and then I’ll be good for another few centuries or so.”

“Okay. Fine. How do we do that?”

Gabriel tilted his head in amusement, “We don’t do anything.”

Gabriel’s tough act seemed to have finally gotten on Sam’s nerves. He stepped forward, towering over him. “We is all you have, Gabriel. Don’t be an idiot,” he insisted, “you’re endangering us all by working with Crowley.”

Gabriel raised his brows. He didn’t back down, but he didn’t challenge Sam, either, “Alright. What do you propose we do?

“We keep you away from him. We hide you here, in the bunker, until we figure out how to get you back to full power.”

“You really think that will work?”

“Of course,” Sam said, “Crowley can’t get in here unless we let him. He may be the King of Hell, but he’s still a demon. It’s like you said, we may not be able to kill him, but we can trap him.”

Gabriel’s expression fell, “What?”

“I said...” Sam began, but when he saw Gabriel’s expression he stopped talking at once, “W...what? What did I say?”

Gabriel was smirking at him fiendishly, “You can’t kill him, but you can trap him?”

Sam stammered, “I… yeah? So what?”

“Case Erotica, act II scene IV,” Gabriel said sagely, “You watched my video. All of it.”

Sam paled. “No… no I didn’t,” he smiled weakly.

Gabriel hummed in interest, “Those were my exact words, at the end of the video. You watched the whole thing, didn’t you, Sammy?” he teased, absolutely delighted, “I didn’t think Dean would be able to stomach the whole thing, but maybe brother wasn’t there. Was he? I t was just you… and me…”

Sam swallowed, looking anywhere but at Gabriel.

“C’mon, Sam,” Gabriel purred, using the small space between them to his own advantage now, “Tell me. How many times exactly... did you watch it?”

Sam looked away guiltily, “I… uh. I don’t know...” he cleared his throat.

“Uh-huh,” Gabriel smiled even wider.

“Look, after I was freed from Hell, I didn’t have a soul. So…” he explained.

“Oh, that’s even better.”

Sam’s jaw clenched, “Look. I’m not…!”

But before Gabriel could find out what Sam was or wasn’t, he reached out and wove his fingers through Sam’s hair, coaxing him down to his height. “Oh, I think you are, Sam,” Gabriel’s breath was sultry over Sam’s lips, and he spoke dangerously fast, “I think you really really are.”

Sam gaped at him. Gabriel’s knowing, roguish smirk made Sam want to smack it off him. Or something else. Definitely something else. In a sudden and final lapse of judgment, Sam closed the distance between them and kissed Gabriel.

Somehow, Gabriel’s smirk only widened. He kissed Sam back, hard, and all of Sam’s blood abandoned his brain in favor of a slightly less used but just as prominent place. Within seconds, they were making out in the shooting range. Gabriel was all tongue, but Sam was more than willing to keep up. He was more handsy than Sleipnir, and that guy had four of those.

Despite Gabriel’s size, he overpowered Sam and pressed him into the shooting counter. Sam’s hands were clasped over Gabriel’s perfectly spry ass. Gabriel grinded his Archangel cock against Sam’s, loving every second of it.

“Oh Sam, you don’t think you’re the top in this relationship, do you?”

Sam’s brain stalled at just about every word in that sentence. “Uh...” he replied eloquently.

Gabriel smirked again, “Because… I’ve wanted to part that tight ass of yours since Ohio.”

“Crawford Hall?” Sam breathed.

“Aw, you remember,” Gabriel rolled his hips against Sam’s, making his chest swell and his grip on Gabriel tighten.

“Oh my god,” his head fell back, and Gabriel took full advantage, kissing up his exposed collarbone and neck and leaving plenty of marks.

“Let’s see if we can’t make you say my name instead.”

To Gabriel’s delight, Sam didn’t object. Sure, Gabriel was one of the four most powerful creatures in the universe, but he was still an angel, and to him there was nothing sexier than a human giving consent. “Oh, you’re letting me in, Sam?” he teased.

It was Sam’s turn to smirk, “In my ass.”

Gabriel beamed at him, “Super,” then pulled him back into a kiss.

In the next second, Sam heard music. When he opened his eyes, his jaw slackened. The gun range was gone, and Sam was on a fluffy, leopard print bed with velvet curtains and red hanging lights, while Ginuwine crooned in the background. Sam gave Gabriel a look that clearly said ‘really?’ but Gabriel just winked at him and pushed Sam onto the bed.

Sam’s thoughts vanished when Gabriel snapped his fingers. He was half expecting a disco ball to slowly distend from the ceiling, but instead he looked down and saw a bottle of lube on the bed. Sam flushed from head to toe.

Gabriel kissed him into the pillows, groping him through his jeans.

“W...wait,” Sam stammered through the kiss.

It took every ounce of strength he had, but Gabriel stopped what he was doing and waited. Sam looked apprehensive, but undeniably turned on. As in, that definitely wasn’t a gun down the front of his pants.

“I just… uh…” Sam swallowed, then noticed Gabriel’s eyes glued to his erection. Sam blinked indignantly, “Shut up,” then put his hands in Gabriel’s hair and resumed the kiss.

Glad that Sam’s existential crisis about fucking an angel was over, Gabriel began undoing his pants.

“I knew you’d be big, Sam,” Gabriel approved, sliding his jeans down.

Sam watched in hazy disbelief as Gabriel freed his erection from his jeans and began touching him skin to skin.

“Oh, I’m definitely going to ride this later.”

Sam bit back a groan and kissed Gabriel. Gabriel was more than happy to reciprocate while he stroked and fondled Sam to his heart’s content. Sam’s hands were on him again, hastily unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel gave him a hand, and soon they were stipping each other back and forth on the bed until they were both buck naked and messy-haired.

It would have been easier if Gabriel used his grace, but foreplay was Gabriel’s forte. Case in point, he gave Sam a devilish look then dipped down and licked a wide, wet path up the underside of Sam’s cock. Sam’s heart just about leapt through the velvety roof of the bed. Gabriel tasted every inch of him, like Sam was a particularly delicious piece of candy, and Sam was painfully erect in seconds.

Sam seemed to be deliberately holding himself back, but Gabriel liked a challenge. He slid down Sam’s cock a couple times, and not just halfway down like most people. His lips touched the base of Sam’s skin, and he watched Sam’s lips part in response.

Gabriel had Sam nice and pent up in no time, and when he swiped his tongue over Sam’s cockhead again, Sam groaned. Gabriel beamed. He planted his lips down and swirled his tongue around and around, making Sam’s hips shake. Then he swallowed him back up and sucked hard. Sam bucked and moaned.

“Gabriel… oh fuck...” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hair like reigns, but it just made Gabriel suck harder.

When Gabriel popped off again, his lips were red and glistening. He licked them sinfully, “That’s what I want to hear, Sam. Keep it up, baby.” Gabriel couldn’t believe his luck. He was going to be able to check off two of the biggest names on his to-do list, although admittedly Sam had always been number one. He stroked Sam’s cock using his own saliva while his free hand found the bottle beside it and popped it open.

Gabriel captured Sam’s lips in another kiss, letting Sam taste himself on Gabriel’s tongue. Sam’s hands groped Gabriel from his shoulders to his face, clutching him while he rolled his hips into his hand. Then he felt a second warm, slick hand groping his balls. Sam gasped out of the kiss.

“So Sam, let me tell you about a little fantasy of mine,” Gabriel cooed, “I know you’re a top. Most hunters are, or at least they like to think they are. But you, you’re such a natural alpha. Mm,” Gabriel took a second to circle his fingers around Sam’s entrance, teasing him. Sam gasped a silent, ‘oh god’, and Gabriel continued, “But ever since we met, I’ve wanted nothing more than to lay you down and show you how good it feels to give in. To submit, Sam.”

Sam parted his legs and dropped his head into the pillows. Gabriel was right, he rarely bottomed, and everything felt hyper sensitive. Gabriel used this to his advantage and rimmed him with his fingers. When Sam’s legs started to shake, he pushed a finger inside, and a breathy ‘fuck’ parted Sam’s lips.

“What do you think, Sam?” Gabriel kissed down Sam’s neck, tasting the sweat at this collarbone, “Let me take over for a while? Let me fuck you right?”

Sam shivered with arousal. Finally, he nodded, “Yes.”

Gabriel couldn’t resist. He began finger fucking him nice and slow, until he could comfortably slip in a second. He slowed his attention to Sam’s cock and just stroked the top half while he worked Sam open. Sam groaned, his muscles jumping slightly at every new sensation.

“You’re gorgeous, Sammy...” Gabriel purred. And as he said it, he slid a third finger in and curled them into Sam’s prostate.

Sam’s eyes slammed shut and he bucked, swallowing up Gabriel’s fingers to the knuckle. The accidental stimulation pulled a groan off his lips.

“Oh…” Gabriel breathed in arousal. He decided to really treat Sam after that. He milked his prostate with his fingers, rubbing the precum out of his cockhead with his free hand. Sam was gripping Gabriel’s shoulder so hard he was leaving marks, so Gabriel graced his arms bound up behind Sam’s back, putting a nice arch in his spine. Sam’s eyes snapped open. To Gabriel’s delight, the fire in those deep, brown pools roared to life.

“I knew you were the kinky one,” he grinned.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel kneaded the breath out of him and Sam just groaned instead, weeping precum down his cock.

Gabriel resumed finger fucking him, and Sam leaned his hips into it. He swore in encouragement with every stroke, until Gabriel added a fourth and final finger. He felt Sam’s heels dig into the bed on either side of him. Gabriel smoothed a hand down his muscular, tanned thigh, purring to him, “That’s it. Take it, Sam. Take it like you’ll take my cock.”

“F...fuck...”

“What was that?” Gabriel goaded him.

“Fuck… me,” Sam breathed. He looked feral.

Gabriel always knew Sam wouldn’t be one to be tamed, even when made to submit, and that look confirmed it. Gabriel had never been more aroused by a human. He removed his fingers and began lubing up his cock. Sam’s arms tested Gabriel’s invisible bonds, but they just became tighter, trapping Sam’s chest in a vulnerable position.

“Not up to your full strength, huh?” Sam breathed.

Gabriel smirked, “Totally worth it.”

He sneaked a hand under Sam’s back and turned him on his side, then dragged him down the bed to line up with Gabriel’s cock. Sam was rendered breathless by being moved like that. Part of the reason he rarely bottomed was because it just didn’t make sense. Sam was the strong one, the tall one, he was always put in that position. But not with Gabriel.

Gabriel lifted one of those gorgeous thighs over his shoulder, pushing Sam into the bed. Sam took a deep breath, overcome with the submissive nature of the position. It was his dark, secret desire to be taken like this, and Gabriel seemed to have pulled it straight from his Casa Erotica fantasies.

“Ready, baby?” Gabriel rasped.

Sam nodded and gave him a wild look.

Gabriel didn’t waste any time. He pressed in hotly, and Sam gave a delayed groan, like his body couldn’t keep up with the intensity of it. He suspected Gabriel used a little grace to make it comfortable, because there was no pain, hardly any discomfort, just mind stalling bliss.

“Oh Sam…” Gabriel hissed in pleasure, tipping his head back. His free hand groped up Sam’s body, settling on his cock. He held it tight, like it belonged to him, and Sam’s head went fuzzy. He could practically see two sets of gigantic, golden wings circling them like a halo, even though the look on Gabriel’s face was pure sin.

Within moments, Gabriel was making love to Sam, hard and fast. He rolled his body like a porn star, tossing some misplaced hair out of his face while Sam twisted and groaned with ecstasy.

“Ohhh Sammy…you’re perfect,” he breathed, “Your ass… made for this…”

Sam could barely speak. Gabriel was drowning him in wave after wave of pleasure, crashing down on him from a seemingly endless ocean. He had no leverage in that position, dependent entirely on Gabriel for each thrust, so Sam finally found his voice and groaned, “Gabriel… harder...”

Gabriel’s face lit up, “You got it.”

Sure enough, Gabriel upped the pace, and Sam lit up in pleasure. He was fucking him like a god, finding each and every spot that Sam needed touched, building his pleasure exponentially higher without any end in sight.

“Fuck… Gabriel! There!”

That time, Sam needn’t have said anything. Gabriel could tell he’d found his prostate because Sam’s whole body seemed to roll inwards. Gabriel pounded into it and Sam twisted his body, curling up in over-stimulation. His expression screwed up and his jaw dropped.

“Yes! Oh fuck… oh Gabe...”

“There we go,” Gabriel smirked in satisfaction. Gabriel pushed Sam onto his back and put both his knees over his shoulders. He didn’t have as much depth, but he could work his prostate with much more precision. The effect was instantaneous. Sam’s legs tightened and he began trying to fuck himself on Gabriel’s cock, shouting out an endless stream of desperate encouragement. His body was taut and glistening with sweat, and Gabriel had never seen anything so breathtaking.

“Oh, Sammy… look at you. So sexy,” Gabriel groaned. He pulled Sam down so that his ass was flush against Gabriel’s hips, and fucked him hard and fast.

It was then that Sam fully appreciated the fact that Gabriel was an Archangel. He was nearly glowing with grace, like it was going to overflow and shower the room with golden light any second. He stroked Sam’s cock and Sam tossed his head back, arching off bed.

“That’s it. So gorgeous,” Gabriel praised, “Come for me, Sam. I want to see you come on my cock.”

Sam was arching so hard he knew his back would hurt in the morning, but he didn’t care. He’d never felt such pleasure from bottoming. It felt like Gabriel’s cock was pressing into his stomach, bulging him from the inside. Finally, Gabriel’s words coaxed his orgasm out of him. With one perfectly timed stroke, Sam’s expression opened up and he lost it. He came with a groan, coating himself with cum.  
For a while he was struck silent, but Gabriel was able to fuck the sound out of him. Sam moaned, beyond himself with pleasure. Gabriel kept talking, and Sam had never been so happy to hear it. With the music playing and Gabriel’s impish voice, it felt like all of Sam’s senses were climaxing at once.

Gabriel pulled out suddenly, and his cum joined Sam’s, leaping onto his chest and stomach. He groaned indulgently, one hand still on Sam’s cock. He stroked Sam lazily past his orgasm, making Sam’s muscle jump, but Sam didn’t tell him to stop. In fact, his cock dribbled a little more cum. So even after Gabriel finished, he kept swirling his thumb over Sam’s cock-head and lapping what came out.

Sam went deep into his head, panting silently, undone by the extreme pleasure, until Gabriel finally eased up. Sam felt like the room was spinning. Gabriel’s touches became softer and more tender. He snapped and Sam knew his arms were freed, but he didn’t move.

Gabriel scooted him back up onto the pillows with a burst of angelic strength, and Sam came to just enough to watch him lick the cum off his chest. Sam’s cock twitched feebly. Gabriel winked at him.

“Gabriel…” Sam breathed in exasperation. He sounded drunk.

Gabriel chuckled and vanished the rest of their mess, then laid down with Sam.

Spooning him didn’t seem logistically possible, but Gabriel made it work. Sam lay half on his side, half on Gabriel, with Gabriel’s arms around him. Sam rested his head back on Gabriel’s shoulder and Gabriel kissed him affectionately. Sam smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been fucked to the point of going nearly semi-conscious, in fact it might not have ever happened before, but Sam felt better than he had in years.

As if reading his mind, Gabriel said, “Get some sleep, kiddo. You’ve earned it.”

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do?”

“Oh, probably draw dicks all over your face,” Gabriel smirked.

Sam laughed weakly. He dozed off for a bit, hardly noticing that Gabriel had done the same or wondering why an angel needed sleep. They laid on each other, not a care in the world.

Sam woke up after an hour or so, feeling like he’d gotten a full night’s sleep. He felt great. He stretched and sighed, then realized he was in his own bed. For a fleeting moment he thought it had been a dream, but as he woke more fully he realized that Gabriel had been with him in bed. The covers on the other side looked used. But Gabriel wasn’t anywhere in the room. Sam got up and got dressed, then went to look for him. The last thing he needed was Gabriel surprising Dean and getting stabbed.

Neither Gabriel nor Dean were anywhere to be found, however. Castiel wasn’t around, either. He heard noises coming from the bar, so he headed that way. Expecting to see Dean, Sam rounded the corner ready to be questioned. Dean knew that Sam only napped when he was sick. But it wasn’t Dean.

“Hey...Sammy...” Gabriel said, looking up from the bar, “You boys keep a well-stocked bar. I’m impressed.”

Sam stared at him, “Gabriel? What are you… are you drinking?”

“No,” Gabriel examined the bottle, then finished it, “Yes.”

“Are you drunk?”

“...maybe.”

Sam sighed. Dean was going to kill them both, now. Sam took the empty bottle from Gabriel and, despite Gabriel’s feeble protests, moved him to the couch.

Gabriel sank down dramatically, “No need to be rude. I’m not drunk drunk.”

“Okay, but...” Sam threw out the bottle, “Since when do angels even get drunk?”

“Um… since… however old I am.”

Sam eyed him.

“Hey, don’t patronize me. I can take care of myself.”

“Can you?”

“Ugh, you sound like Crowley.”

Sam’s brow furrowed, “Gabriel, something’s wrong with you. Angels don’t drink or sleep or work with demons.”

Gabriel slowly reached for another bottle but Sam pushed his hand away.

“So would you mind telling me what’s going on?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he sat forward suddenly and coughed. Sam watched him in confusion. It took a few seconds for Gabriel’s cough to subside, long enough for Sam’s anger to fade to sympathy. Sam sighed and sat beside Gabriel, rubbing his back with one hand.

“Gabriel, talk to me,” he said gently, “Let me help you.”

Gabriel looked sideways at him, and Sam was struck by just how human he looked, “You want to help me? Really?”

“Yes,” Sam said firmly.

Gabriel sighed, eyeing Sam fondly, “Alright, Samsquatch. You know how I said that I’m fine? Well… I lied.”

Sam looked so unsurprised that Gabriel almost took offense.

“Anywho…” he carried on, “I might possibly, actually, sort of be… cursed.”

Sam blinked at him, “What?”

Gabriel took a breath, “I know, I know, I’m still as fit and virile as an angel half my age,” he looked Sam up and down obviously.

Sam gave him a look.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault, okay? I’m an innocent victim!” Gabriel protested. He went on, ignoring Sam’s look of blatant disbelief, “But I’m losing grace, and to fix it I need something of Crowley’s.”

Sam nodded to himself, “Okay, so we go to Crowley and we get it for you.”

Gabriel smiled weakly, “No, Sammy. You aren’t doing anything. I got myself into this mess, I’ll get myself out.”

“Gabriel… look at you. You can barely function. How are you going to steal something right from under Crowley’s nose?”

“Dunno yet,” Gabriel said, but his carefree attitude was just making Sam more annoyed, “Sam...” Gabriel interrupted him before he could argue, “You have enough on your plate as it is. Besides, if you close the Gates of Hell then that’ll solve my Crowley problem, right?”

“Not if whatever you need is in Hell with him!”

Gabriel paused, “Stop… ruining my plans.”

Sam sighed, “Gabriel, please...”

“Sam, I don’t want to argue. C’mon,” Gabriel slurred, “This could be my last day on Earth.”

Sam’s rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny the truth behind what Gabriel was telling him. He was losing grace. What would happen when he lost all of it?

“Wait,” Sam said, “So you knew you were cursed, and you just used all of that grace to magic us into… stripper land?”

Gabriel wiggled his brow at him, “Like I said. Worth it.”

Sam smiled in disbelief. But before he could retort, Gabriel leaned over and kissed him. Sam’s brow rose in surprise, but he didn’t back away. He lips slid over Gabriel’s, tasting him anew. He knew just how to take Sam’s breath away. But not even a kiss could deter Sam.

“Gabriel...” he murmured. His eyes were soft, almost sad.

“Promise me you won’t get involved,” Gabriel insisted.

Sam hesitated. It was true, he had too much on his plate as it was. He sighed and said, “Fine. But if you need our help, promise me you’ll ask for it.”

Gabriel smiled, “Oh, I definitely need your help. Last day on Earth and all. Maybe.”

Sam’s smile was back just in time for Gabriel to kiss it off of him. Sam relaxed and Gabriel deepened the kiss. Sam could taste a hint of whisky underlying Gabriel’s natural sweetness. Gabriel slid a leg over him and shifted onto his lap. Sam’s hands moved to his hips.

“How about it? Want to help me out?” Gabriel whispered in his ear.

Sam smiled, “I think I can do that.”

Sam’s hands dropped to Gabriel’s ass, and Gabriel pushed his hips into Sam’s stomach. Archangel powers or not, Gabriel seemed to have amazing stamina. He was already half hard, rolling his ass on Sam’s lap while they made out on the couch.

“I think I swore the next time I’d ride you,” Gabriel mused.

Sam swallowed, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

It didn’t take much more making out and heavy petting to get Sam hard again as well. Soon he was stripping Gabriel’s pants, and for the next hour or so, Gabriel was filled with Sam’s cock and riding him like a bull. To be fair, Sam was fucking him like one.

Even though Gabriel was smaller than him, he commanded such a large presence that Sam felt like he sucked the breath out of him with every bounce. Gabriel worked him perfectly, so that Sam barely needed to lift a muscle. Still, his hands and lips were all over him, overcome with lust while Gabriel’s ass swallowed his cock over and over again.

As their breathing picked up, Sam swore he saw Gabriel’s wings again. He raked his hands up Gabriel’s back, feeling where they should be, “Gabe. Can I see them?”

Gabriel knew what he meant. He gave him a pressing look, then covered Sam’s eyes with one hand. Sam held that hand while Gabriel kept riding him, and when Gabriel removed it, Sam could see four huge, powerful looking wings stretching wide over them. They were oddly dimmed, like Sam’s eyes weren’t processing them fully, but they were there. They weren’t as soft looking as Sam expected, but he instantly understood why. They were fluffed up and wild looking, and they seemed to pulse with Gabriel’s breath. Gabriel winked at him, then stole the smile off Sam’s lips with a deep roll of his hips.

“That’s… beautiful...” Sam panted.

Gabriel gave him an amused yet warm smile. Then he put both hands down on either side of Sam’s head, and fucked him closely. Sam groaned. His hand found Gabriel’s face, but his other found his wing. He raked his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers, and Gabriel groaned back, rubbing his cock against Sam’s stomach.

In no time, Sam was coming again, this time in Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel wouldn’t get off when Sam warned him, and Sam couldn’t hold back with how deep Gabriel was fucking him. To his relief, Gabriel’s expression opened up in pleasure at the sensation, and he came a moment later, re-coating Sam’s chest and moaning shamelessly, wings puffing up to their full size.

Sam gasped and moaned encouragingly, helping Gabriel move as they fucked each other through their orgasms. After several long, blissful moments, Gabriel collapsed onto Sam’s shoulder. He found his fingers and held them against the back of the couch, kissing him in their shared ecstasy. Gabriel kept rolling his hips a little, pulling his cock in and out of him with a smile, but Sam loved the playful torment.

“Oh Sam, the things I want to do to you...” he rumbled.

Sam kissed him in approval.

They both relaxed, and Sam could see Gabriel’s wings draped over the couch. Sam had his arm around Gabriel’s back, and he rubbed the base of his wings gently, almost petting him. Gabriel’s feathers twitched happily. They kissed in mutual silence, just enjoying the closeness for a moment.

“Sam Winchester...” Gabriel closed his eyes, smiling to himself, “Sam Fucking Winchester.”

Sam looked at him in amusement.

“We are so doing that again.”

Sam smirked, “Does that mean you plan on staying alive for a while?”

“Maybe,” Gabriel made himself comfortable on Sam’s lap.

“You know, you’d stay alive a lot longer...” Sam played with Gabriel’s hair, “if you let us hide you from Crowley.”

“Wow, there is no distracted you, huh?” Gabriel grinned.

Sam smiled and shook his head.

For a moment, Gabriel allowed himself the fantasy. But all too quietly he replied, “No can do, kiddo.” He looked at Sam sadly, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

Before Sam could say another word, he was accosted with a rush of air. He realized what was happening, but it still startled him out of his blissful state and sent him into confusion. Gabriel’s wings had taken off, and in the next second he was gone.

Sam stared at the empty living room in shock. Gabriel had flown away. From the look of it, without his say so. Sam’s hazy brain was suddenly heavy with worry. He got up and got dressed again, his body still ringing with sex.

Gabriel was in trouble.

Miles away, Gabriel appeared naked in a familiar dark room lit by fireplaces and an ornate, stained glass window. Gabriel rolled over onto his back and heard the gentle tap of a cocktail class on the arm of a chair. He looked over at its occupant, and Crowley rose a brow at him.

“Hello, pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I listened to that Ginuwine song while writing this chapter. You know the one I mean ;)


	5. Chapter Five: The Good, The Bad, and The Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> Shout out to [Pimentogirl](https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/) for the kickass [art](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/48370988351/in/dateposted/)!

**Chapter Five**  
**The Good, The Bad, and The Sexy**

Dean rolled over onto his back, out of breath and sweating. He was covered by an assortment of twisted sheets and his eyes were closed. He looked completely disheveled, and utterly satisfied.

“Oh...fuck...” he panted softly.

A less tanned, less freckled arm was behind his head. Castiel pulled himself close to him under the sheets, his chest and neck flushed and his voice more gravelly than usual.

“Dean...” he rasped, “Do you think Sam knows?”

“No way,” Dean breathed. When he opened his eyes, those piercing blue skies were watching him gently. Dean made himself comfortable against Castiel and Castiel moved accommodatingly.

“We’re… cuddling.”

Dean sighed internally, “Yeah. But you don’t normally say it.”

“Okay.”

Dean gave Castiel a stern look, even though he’d learned long ago that Castiel loved that look. It was a habit, however, and Dean enjoyed pleasuring Castiel anyway. Castiel kissed his temple and Dean smiled.

“Sam was asking for something a while ago.”

“Yeah, that’s why I gagged you,” Dean smirked.

Castiel eyed the pair of Dean’s underwear now laying on a pile of records. He gave a rare smile and replied, “Ah.”

“Should go see what he wants, though,” Dean sighed, idly rubbing Castiel’s back.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed. He was so unfamiliar with this kind of affection. They rarely had time for anything but a quickie in a motel bathroom, but Dean had a softer side that never failed to ruffle Castiel’s feathers, “Then you should probably stop doing that.”

“See, now I’m going to do it more.”

Castiel smiled again. One day he’d have to figure out the whole reverse-psychology thing. It seemed to have a profound effect on Dean, and Castiel was sure he could use it to his advantage. He was equally sure Dean wouldn’t mind one bit.

Meanwhile, in Hell, Gabriel was lying naked on the floor at Crowley’s feet. He was speechless, something that Crowley seemed way too satisfied about for Gabriel’s liking. Deciding that words were cheap, Gabriel casually turned onto his side.

“Crowley,” he said smoothly, as if it were completely natural to be summoned like this.

“Gabriel,” Crowley returned, “been keeping busy I see.”

Gabriel looked up at him, unable to hide his smirk, “You bet.”

Crowley studied him, “Who was is?” he mused, “Dumb, dumber, or dumbest?”

“All three. At the same time.”

Crowley smiled coldly, “Good to see you keeping limber.”

“Oh, well I actually spawned three dicks and...”

Crowley gave him such a dramatic look that Gabriel actually stopped talking. Gabriel got up instead and gestured at Crowley’s drink. It was green and had a pineapple wedge today, “Get me one of those, will you?” he cracked his back, “Extra green, thanks. I need it. Sam’s almost as big as y...”

“Gabriel,” Crowley said, not moving an inch, “I don’t think you understand how this contract works.”

“Hey, I read the thing,” Gabriel countered, casually inspecting a shelf of dusty artifacts, “I’m here. What more do you want?”

“You belong to me,” he rumbled dangerously, “That means you don’t do anything or anyone without my permission. Especially not a Winchester.”

Gabriel grinned at the word play, but then a candy dish he opened screamed and breathed fire. He slammed the top back on and glanced wide eyed over his shoulder.

“Next time you want to play with one of the humans who are activity trying to shut the Gates of Hell...”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I’ll invite you. Got it.”

Crowley got up suddenly. He stalked towards Gabriel, making him step back against the shelves. As Crowley loomed over him, Gabriel felt truly naked for the first time that day. Still, he put on a cocky face as comfortably as he would clothes.

“Exactly. You invite me,” Crowley mocked him.

“Are you… wait. Really?”

“Or at the very least send me a Snapchat.”

“You know those things don’t really get deleted, right?”

Crowley eyed him obviously, “Of course. I invented Snapchat. Humans never read the fine print.”

Gabriel couldn’t tell if Crowley was being serious, but he suspected he was in trouble either way.

“Now then,” Crowley snapped his fingers, but instead of Gabriel getting a fancy green drink or some more clothes, he was suddenly thrown across the floor, “We need to discuss your contract.”

Gabriel gaped at him from floor, struck dumb. Crowley flicked his wrist and Gabriel slid to Crowley’s feet as if attached to invisible rope.

Gabriel stared up at him hotly, “Excuse me but…” he winced, “what the fuck?”

Crowley smiled and gestured down, and at last Gabriel noticed it. Along every inch of his skin, from his toes to his fingertips, eerie red symbols were glowing to life. He looked like a page out of a spell-book. Gabriel examined himself quickly, then gave Crowley an indignant look.

“What the...?”

“I put a spell on you. Took a page from my mother’s book, damn her soul,” Crowley said coolly, “I thought my newest pet...”

Gabriel was suddenly pulled onto his knees.

“...could use a stronger leash.”

Gabriel was speechless with alarm. And yet, the subjugation of it sent sparks of arousal to his presently glowing dick.

Crowley knelt down and lifted Gabriel’s chin, “Now do you fully understand the situation you are in? You belong to me. Your body, your wings, all of it, and I demand the utmost obedience from things that belong to me. If you will not give that obedience to me, then I will take it by force.”

Gabriel wanted to be mad. He was mad, but he was also incredibly turned on, so he had to weigh his options, here. Gabriel knew he was running out grace and he probably couldn’t take Crowley in a fight...

“I know what you’re thinking, angel.”

“Arch angel.”

“And no, you can’t beat me. You’re still weak, aren’t you? Are you going to remember that? Or will I have to remind you of it myself?”

Gabriel seemed to have made up his mind at last. He took a sharp breath and replied, “Oh, you’ll definitely have to do it yourself.”

Crowley flashed him a daring look, then flicked his wrist.

Gabriel knew it was coming, but it still surprised him. He was suddenly restrained by some invisible force, bound on his knees with his arms stretched to either side of his body, rendered completely and hopelessly vulnerable. Crowley set his drink down.

A sporty, black car was parked on the side of a gravel crossroads in the middle of country lane. In the middle, Sam Winchester was burying something. He had his phone to his ear as he patted down the small box with his boot.

“How could you even think to do that?” Dean was yelling at him.

“I don’t have a choice, Dean. Gabriel’s in trouble and he might be our only shot at beating Crowley. We do that, and we shut the Gates of Hell.”

“No, I meant without me?”

“I tried telling you. Like, six times. What were doing in there?”

Dean went silent, “Well you should have waited.”

“I’m at 120 and Hill Street, can you and Cas meet me here?”

“Yeah we’re comin… we’re on our way.”

“Great,” Sam rolled his eyes and hung up. Like he didn’t know Dean and Castiel were fucking.

The sigils on Gabriel’s body were glowing as bright as the cackling fires. They pulsed with the beat of Gabriel’s heart, which was currently hammering away. He was panting and groaning, pinned by the sigils and by Crowley, who was fucking him senseless from behind.

Gabriel had had kinky sex before. Hell, he’d spent Dad knew how long with those Norwegian demigods, that was fun, but this was a whole new level. Crowley had been torturing him like this for what felt like days, seeing as how time moved more slowly in Hell, and Gabriel was well beyond the point of holding out. Crowley pushed the back of Gabriel’s head down, bending him over further. The artifact room was a symphony of moans as Crowley mercilessly let Gabriel get to edge of another orgasm.

Gabriel knew he was doomed. Crowley was going to fuck the grace right out of him until he was begging to be chained up in Hell for all eternity, and Gabriel couldn’t fucking wait. As long as he had that impossibly thick, brutal cock claiming his body, unable to move a muscle to defend himself.

“Nothing I love better… than seeing an angel fucked like a human,” Crowley taunted. He was slightly breathless, but was otherwise showing no signs of letting up.

It was true. The weaker Gabriel got, the more human he felt. Gabriel was bound on his knees by the sigils, and his cock and balls were bound by silk rope. The sigils themselves seemed to be providing constant stimulation to his body, while negating his ability to move or to come.

Remembering what Crowley said about the sigils, he managed to comment, “Your mom must be fun. I hope I get to meet her.”

Crowley slapped his cock in response and Gabriel keened.

“You really don’t,” he advised, wrapping his hand around Gabriel’s cock. He held it tight and thumbed the top of a sound that was buried in Gabriel’s cock. The force of Crowley’s thrusts from behind were making the sound continually stimulate his prostate. He was being assaulted by both ends, and Crowley kept thumbing the damned thing, making it spin. Gabriel had never felt so wonderfully violated.

“You belong to me, Gabriel,” another powerful thrust, “you may not go anywhere, do anything, or anyone, without my permission,” he thumbed the sound, “do you understand?”

“Yes...” Gabriel groaned shamelessly.

“Good angel.”

For the next few minutes the room echoed with shouts and groans. Crowley knew whenever Gabriel got close because his grace would flare up and push the sigil’s magic to its limits. The letters on his body would begin to glow gold and several of the artifacts surrounding them would start to come alive. A few times Crowley even saw Gabriel’s wings shuddering and pulsing. Those too were painted beautifully by Crowley’s magic; a tapestry of red and gold.

This time, just as Gabriel was sure his cum was going to push out the sound, Crowley wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s neck and both his eyes and the sigils glowed red. Gabriel’s body heaved as his orgasm hovered there, teetering so close to the edge that Gabriel was blinded by it. Crowley wasn’t going to let him come.

“Crowley! Oh, fuck!” Gabriel groaned.

“Not yet, Gabriel,” Crowley reminded him, “I say when you come. Or when you don’t.”

Gabriel gritted his teeth and thrashed, but it was no use. He just hung there, panting, his whole body expanding with the need to cum. He was hypersensitive in this state and Crowley, for the hundredth time, took full advantage. The lightest of touches sent Gabriel into a frenzy, but the worst of it was that sound. Crowley’s fingers found the tip of it and Gabriel moaned.

Crowley stopped fucking him to focus entirely on the sound. He knelt behind him, casually buried to the hilt, while he twirled the sound between his thumb and finger. A visible shock wave went up Gabriel’s body and he shook against his invisible bonds.

“Oh, don’t be coy, Gabriel...” Crowley hummed.

Gabriel would have laughed if he could have.

Crowley slowly withdrew the sound, then began fucking Gabriel with it. He moaned in pleasured agony. The inside was just too much, and Gabriel loved it. He loved that warm, metal rod lazily stroking and twirling the inside of his over-sensitized cock. He loved it when Crowley let it sink all the way down to his prostate then gave his cock a claiming squeeze.

“Good angel. I’m going to let you cum, and then we’re going to do this again. And again. Until you know your place. Understand?”

Gabriel nodded in mute agreement, a very good sign, so Crowley resumed fucking him. Gabriel’s orgasm resumed expanding in the pit of his stomach, and he knew the moment Crowley released his hold on him, he’d come for days. He shook in anticipation, his expression screwing up. Crowley was brutal with it - tweaking his nipples and biting his ear, scratching his nails down Gabriel’s trembling body. Finally…

“Gabriel! Gabriel?”

A third voice echoed down the halls. Crowley’s burning red eyes switched back to darkest brown. He was at last looking feral and undone, even as he stared in resignation at the arched doorway. Gabriel only came out of it because everything had suddenly stopped, and when he followed Crowley’s gaze he saw a familiar face coming to a halt before them.

Sam Winchester stood there, covered in blood and holding his demon blade, his eyes wide in shock. There was a moment in silence in which Sam seemed to go from confused to alarmed to stunned in a constant loop, meanwhile the sounds of shouting and footsteps were closing in behind him. Finally, Sam took a deep, steadying breath, but before he could take another step forward, Crowley slammed the doors behind him, locking Sam in and the rest of Hell out. Silence fell upon them.

“Uh…” Gabriel stared at him, “This is exactly what it looks like.”

Sam gave him a bewildered look, “This is your demon deal?”

“Well, yeah. What do yours generally involve?” he winced slightly.

Crowley cut them both off, silencing them with an irritated snap. Gabriel seemed offended he could do that, not by the rest of what was going on, but by that alone. Crowley ignored him. He slid out of him and stood up, taking a moment to enjoy Sam’s stupefied expression.

“Oh, don’t be modest. I hear you’re in the double digits club, too. Kudos.”

Sam gave Gabriel a deadly look.

Gabriel smiled guiltily.

Crowley sat down in his throne as casually as if he were about to discuss a business proposal. A naked one, anyway. “Now then. Sam, let’s chat,” he snapped his fingers and Sam felt his voice return to him.

“Can you get dressed first?”

“No,” Crowley said coolly.

“And can I uh… get down?” Gabriel added.

Crowley rolled his eyes like he were dealing with overly needy children. He snapped again and Gabriel hit the ground with a surprised grunt. His sigils faded, but Gabriel could still feel them.

“Samantha, darling, I am impressed you managed to break into Hell so quickly but, what exactly do you think is going on here?” Crowley asked, “Did Gabriel tell you he was being bound and tortured against his will by the King of Hell? Did he tell you he was an innocent victim?”

Sam wasn’t sure what to think. He glanced at Gabriel, “Are you… being bound and tortured against your will?”

Gabriel considered it for a moment, then answered, “No, not really.”

Sam gave him a look.

“See? Gabriel here went back on a deal with me, as you were privy to the other day,” Crowley looked him up and down, as if remembering what Sam looked like half naked and sopping wet, “And now he is repaying his debt. I’m sorry he led you to believe he needed rescuing, but I assure you, he is getting his just desserts...”

“Give him his grace back.”

Gabriel and Crowley both looked at him.

Sam blinked, then repeated himself, more certain than ever, “Whatever you’re doing to weaken him, it ends. Now. Give him back his grace and let him go.”

“Why? So you can use an Archangel against me?” Crowley said hotly, “I know what you boys are doing. Trying to close the Gates of Hell. It’s not going to work, even with Gabriel here back to full power.”

Sam scoffed, “Trust me, Gabriel won’t help you either way, he’ll just… fake his death and...”

“As usual you’re making this far more complicated than it needs to be,” Crowley interrupted him, “I have done nothing to harm or weaken Gabriel. I believe your precious wayward Archangel is keeping secrets from us both.”

Sam didn’t know what to say to that. He looked to Gabriel, who was staring between the both of them. Finally, he sighed, “Well, yeah maybe… Just a little one.”

Crowley looked smug, but Sam was more concerned than ever.

“Gabriel, what’s going on?” Sam asked.

It was easy to lie to those vampires. Fun even. Lying to Crowley was a piece of cake, too. With the Winchesters and Castiel it was more like strategically omitting the truth, but that wasn’t a problem for Gabriel, not really. But when it came to Sam, just Sam, Gabriel found himself in an uncomfortable moral predicament. Sam was standing there in Hell, covered in the blood of all the demons he’d killed to come rescue Gabriel, wearing that hurt puppy expression, and Gabriel finally broke.

“Oh alright!” He sighed, “Crowley’s telling the truth,” he felt dirty saying it, “Sam, I didn’t tell you everything earlier, but Crowley’s not responsible for this. Well, he did make me sign a contract to be his slave, but…”

“You kissed me!” Crowley corrected hotly.

“And Crowley,” Gabriel carried on, “I don’t want the stupid sword. It’s a piece of crap anyway. Literally. I was mad at Moses so I made it out of… anyway,” he paused, “Look, I got into a fight with a Trickster. An actual Trickster - Sun Wukong. He cursed me, and now I’m losing my grace.”

“How can a trickster curse an Archangel?” Sam interrupted.

“He’s got a staff of… that’s not important. What’s important is, he’s a dick. But if I give him three immortal peaches, he’ll lift the curse,” he explained.

“Immortal what?” Sam tried to process it, “What happens if he doesn’t lift the curse?”

Gabriel shrugged, “I’ll lose my grace and die?”

Crowley was watching Gabriel closely. Finally he asked, “Why didn’t you say so? I have three immortal peaches right here.”

Gabriel and Sam both stared at him.

“They’re in the red box on the second shelf to the right.”

Gabriel was dumbfounded.

“So once Gabriel’s out of his deal, you’ll give them to him?” Sam asked cautiously.

Crowley studied Sam closely, “No. Those peaches are worth much more than the gratitude of a Heaven’s biggest flight risk. However, if a Winchester were in debt to me...”

“No,” Gabriel said flatly, “Sam, stay out of this.”

Sam ignored him and turned to face Crowley, “What do you want?”

Crowley smiled, “I want you to abandon your quest to shut the Gates of Hell. Forever. Do that, and I’ll give your angel pet his peaches.”

Sam and Crowley stared each other down for a while, until finally Gabriel interjected.

“Or… Sam could join us.”

They both looked at Gabriel.

He looked surprisingly innocent for being butt naked, “Just a thought.”

Sam rolled his eyes, dismissing it as a joke, until he realized the look on Crowley’s face wasn’t joking at all. He was eyeing Sam up and down again, a flicker of interest in his eyes.

Sam’s expression opened up indignantly. “No. No way,” he stammered, “I mean, seriously? That can’t be worth shutting the Gates of Hell or… or three peaches.”

“Immortal peaches,” Gabriel corrected him.

Crowley was still watching Sam coolly, “Actually, I’d call that more than an even trade. Join us here, right now, and I’ll give you the peaches.”

Sam stared at him, then at Gabriel.

“Sam,” Gabriel said seriously, “I’ll get those peaches one way or another...”

“Oh, will you?” Crowley interjected.

“...you’ve already done enough. You don’t have to do this. Crowley, throw in Sam’s safe return to the bunker with those peaches and we’ll extend the contr...”

“No,” Sam stopped him. He had a dangerous, yet calculating look in his eye that, to Crowley, was known simply as the Winchester look. Crowley raised a brow at him.

“I’ll do it,” Sam took his jacket off.

Gabriel stared at him as he strode up to Crowley’s throne. Sam towered over him, but Crowley was smiling more devilishly than ever.

“Have to seal it with a kiss, love,” he reminded, watching Sam with predatory interest.

Gabriel looked torn between interrupting and watching, but Sam wasn’t looking at anyone but Crowley. He took a steadying breath, put one knee on the throne between Crowley’s legs, then bent over the chair and kissed him.

Gabriel gaped at them.

Sam was surprised by how easy it was to kiss his mortal enemy. His body warmed, and the kiss turned hot fast. Crowley took Sam by the back of the head, parting Sam’s lips daringly, but Sam wasn’t one to back down. He kissed Crowley hard, pushing him into the throne and gripping the back of it. Crowley’s hands slid around Sam’s waist and pulled him into the seat. The height difference was vast, but it didn’t stop them.

Gabriel was staring at them in awe. Crowley was hot in scary way, Sam was hot all over, and seeing them together… well, there wasn’t a fire in Hell that burned that fiercely.

Crowley nipped Sam’s lip, breaking the skin harshly, then placed a palm on his firm chest and pushed him onto the floor. Sam fell into Gabriel’s lap and gasped, staring up at Crowley. Crowley licked Sam’s blood off his own lip and rose from his throne, naked and completely erect.

Sam swallowed.

Crowley beckoned Sam back up, and any doubts Gabriel had about Sam’s willingness to do this were put to rest when Sam sat up and took Crowley’s cock into his throat without coercion. Sam swallowed him down as much as he could, and Gabriel was quite frankly impressed.

“Good moose,” Crowley purred.

It had been a while since Sam had sucked a dick, but he remembered being pretty good at it. He’d always enjoyed the rush of asphyxia, and Crowley had plenty of that to go around.

Gabriel’s arousal finally outweighed his shock, and he entered the fray at last. Sam felt a hand weave into his hair, but it wasn’t Crowley’s. Gabriel was suddenly at his back, kissing his neck and pushing his head down onto Crowley’s cock. When Sam didn’t protest, Gabriel kept it up.  
Gabriel was reminded once more of how perfect of a submissive Sam was. Overcome with affection, Gabriel slipped his free hand up Sam’s shirt, groping him. That combined with the suffocating weight of Crowley’s cock allowed Sam to finally lose himself in it. He bobbed up and down, letting Gabriel control the pace, and Crowley at last pushed himself completely down Sam’s throat sending Sam’s brain into instinctive ecstasy.

Gabriel needed Sam undressed. Now. He snapped his fingers out of habit, but nothing happened. Crowley didn’t even open his eyes. He snapped for Gabriel, and Sam’s shirt was gone.

Gabriel almost said thanks. Almost.

Crowley eyed them both hotly, watching as Gabriel groped and stripped Sam and Sam choked on Crowley’s cock. Gabriel finally got Sam undressed, his lips never leaving Crowley’s cock, and then Gabriel was on him. He kissed Sam’s neck and groped his growing erection. Crowley felt Sam’s jaw tremble. He reached down to cup his jaw, wiping away the precum and saliva dribbling down Sam’s swollen lips, then grabbed Sam by the hair to keep him going.

“Good pets… so good,” Crowley growled.

Sam was hardly able to breathe, choking on Crowley’s cock while Gabriel teased and touched him. It was overwhelming, but Sam couldn’t deny how horny he was. Gabriel leaned over Sam’s shoulder to lap up the precum on Sam’s lips, swirling a thumb over Sam’s cockhead.

Breath picking up, Crowley grabbed Sam and Gabriel with both hands and fucked his orgasm down Sam’s throat with the filthiest groan Gabriel had ever heard.

“That’s it, pet. Swallow every last drop,” Crowley hissed.

Sam choked and sputtered, until finally Crowley pulled out of Sam’s mouth. He gasped for air, dribbling saliva and cum down his chin.

Gabriel couldn’t help himself. He pulled Sam into a slow kiss, letting him breathe while tasting Crowley on him. Sam’s lips were so swollen, and his eyes were watering and red. He was absolutely gorgeous.

“It’s a good look for you, Sammy,” he teased.

Sam shot him a breathless, soft look.

“Gabriel, darling. Get our guest warmed up for me,” Crowley said as he collected himself. He snapped again, and Gabriel could feel the sigils on his body tingling. They didn’t glow, but Gabriel knew he’d been allowed to use whatever grace he still had, and Gabriel knew exactly what Crowley had in mind.

“You good, Sam?” Gabriel asked him.

Sam nodded, “Yeah. Of course.”

Gabriel could tell Sam was in over his head. His look of resolve was a practiced one, but Gabriel could see a flicker of apprehension somewhere in those deep brown pools. And yet, when Gabriel touched Sam’s forehead, he felt no resistance. Sam wasn’t afraid, he was turned on.

Gabriel smiled in surprise.

“W...what?” Sam eyed him.

Gabriel gave him a sly look. Sam rolled his eyes, then pulled him into a kiss. Soon they were making out on the floor in front of Crowley, naked and handsy, and Gabriel had slipped a hand between Sam’s legs. He began opening him up with his fingers, aided by his grace, and Sam’s body melted.

“Oh, Sam...” Crowley purred, “you’re such a natural bottom.”

Sam couldn’t deny it any more. Something about the way Gabriel handled him made all his dominant instincts fly out the window. Gabriel was quickly three fingers into him, stroking his prostate, and Sam had to pull away from the kiss to just remember how to breathe.

Crowley neared them slowly, soaking in the scene, “You like that, don’t you, Sam?”

Crowley’s voice was like liquid sex, pouring into Sam’s body. Gabriel moved his lips down to Sam’s pink, puckered nipples, and Crowley knelt beside them, petting a hand through Sam’s hair and holding him steady. “That’s a good boy.”

Sam eyed him hazily, unable to tame the fire burning in his core.

Crowley’s hand slid down and grabbed Sam’s cock, and Sam groaned in surprise. Crowley guided Gabriel’s head down further, until Gabriel was swallowing down Sam’s cock with Crowley holding it firmly in place. Sam gasped and stared wildly down at them.

“What do you say we make this more interesting, Samantha?” Crowley snapped again, and Sam’s arms were pulled over his head.

Sam couldn’t move. Crowley let go of his hair in satisfaction. With Gabriel sucking and fingering him, and Crowley holding him in place, Sam was overcome with arousal. He moaned and flexed his arms to no avail, trapped on his back on the floor with Gabriel atop him. The sound made Gabriel’s arousal flare. Gabriel still hadn’t come yet, and his cock and balls were aching in their silk bindings yet again.

“Gabe...Gabriel!” Sam sputtered. He was arching on his fingers and his heels were scraping the floor.

Crowley let Gabriel up at last, and Gabriel moved swiftly between Sam’s legs. Sam was grateful; He’d gotten so close. Except, Crowley’s hand took Gabriel’s place and he began stroking him firmly while Gabriel lined up.

“Fuck…”

Crowley smiled, then watched as Gabriel pressed into Sam’s body. They groaned in unison, and Gabriel slid in without stopping. Sam arched up into Crowley’s hand, who leaned over to taste the head of Sam’s cock. He licked up the precum beaded at the tip, then kept stroking, and Gabriel began thrusting at last.

Sam groaned shamelessly. The truth was, this wasn’t Sam’s first rodeo, but it was the first time he’d done anything like with an Archangel and the King of Hell, and the first time he’d been at the bottom. Once Sam had loosened up fully he discovered that this particular scenario had jumped to his top five kinkiest fantasies.

“Oh, fuck, Sammy...” Gabriel panted.

Sam undulated on the floor as two sets of hands felt over his body. Gabreilw as fucking him so deeply, it was driving Sam wild. Before he realized it, Crowley had freed Sam’s arms and was lifting his upper body to sit sitting behind him. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s ass, and soon Sam was cradled between them, getting fucked and stroked. Sam cursed, overwhelmed by it all. He gripped someone’s knees, he didn’t know whose. It was all he could do to stop himself from drowning.

“Look at you, Samantha, taking it so well,” Crowley cooed in his ear. His voice was barely audible, but it shook Sam’s eardrums. Sam felt Crowley began to explore his body with his free hand. “Big, strong, stoic Sam...wants nothing more than to be fucked like a whore,” Crowley said it so lovingly that Sam couldn’t see straight, and yet he knew Crowley was up to something. One glance down proved his suspicions. Crowley was tying him up, “It feels so good, doesn’t it Sam? Having an Archangel inside of you. Wait until you feel the King of Hell,” he growled in his ear.

Sam bit back a moan, but Gabriel did it for him. He was fucking Sam hard and fast now, despite the silken rope around his cock keeping him from coming. It seemed to be the same rope that Crowley was now dressing Sam with. Gabriel watched him work heatedly, and Sam could tell by Gabriel’s face alone that Crowley was planning something.

“Easy, Gabriel. Don’t let him come,” Crowley instructed.

Crowley finished his work by treating Sam with the same figure eight of silk around his cock and balls, then he smoothed his hands up Sam’s body, admiring his work. Sam was tied up with his arms behind his back, and his toned body sinfully framed by the elaborate rope work.

“Fuck, Crowley...” Sam breathed.

“I take it back, Sam,” Gabriel smiled at him, “This is a good look for you.”

Crowley looked immensely smug. He teased Sam’s nipples with his thumb and forefinger, making Sam writhe on Crowley’s lap. His legs were still free, but Gabriel had those trapped, so Sam had no choice but to ride it out. He’d never been so turned on in his life.

For the second time that night, his body began to shake and he shouted Gabriel’s name. He was so close.

“Stop,” Crowley commanded.

Gabriel stopped, sharing an almost pained groan with Sam.

“Can’t have you two getting carried away so soon,” Crowley said, still teasing Sam’s nipples.

Sam shuddered, his body heaving against the rope with every breath.

Crowley shared a look with Gabriel and, despite his urgent need to come, Gabriel seemed eager to follow suit.

They rearranged themselves around Sam so that he was sandwiched between them facing Gabriel, with his thighs parted over both of theirs. Sam helped get himself into that position, although once was in it he couldn’t move an inch. He couldn’t get up on his knees or move his arms, so he had to rely entirely on Gabriel and Crowley supporting him. His hole was spread and exposed between them, and he realized at once what they were going to do.

“What do you think Gabriel? Can he take us both?”

Sam’s head went fuzzy, “I’m right here,” he panted, but they ignored him.

Gabriel sneaked Sam a wink, then slipped a hand down. He felt Sam’s prone entrance with his fingertips, making Sam tremble.

Gabriel’s eyes glowed gold for a second. “He can now,” he said.

Sam bit back a groan.

“Good angel,” Crowley smirked.

“Ready, Sam?”

“Oh, Sam’s ready,” Crowley answered for him, whispering in his ear, “Sam was born for this. Weren’t you, darling?”

Sam nodded resolutely, then felt two cocks press against his hole. He gasped but no sound came out, and soon the air was being forced out of his lungs as both Gabriel and Crowley pushed inside. Sam’s head flew back onto Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley was bigger, but Gabriel was pressing right into Sam’s prostate. There was no room to avoid it. Sam almost whited out from the pleasure. In no time, he and Gabriel were cursing and Crowley was humming low in his throat, and at last, Sam was sitting impaled on Gabriel and Crowley’s laps. He felt impossibly full, and yet there was no pain. It was tight and a bit uncomfortable, sure, but he knew that would change soon.

“I knew you were big enough for us both, Moose,” Crowley growled in approval.

Within seconds, Gabriel and Crowley were moving in unison, and Sam was gasping in ecstasy. Crowley set the pace, leading with his thighs, and they were so close together that Gabriel was forced to follow. They fucked Sam in unison and he lost his voice quickly, writhing against Crowley’s chest.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Crowley snapped his fingers once more, and Gabriel felt something change. He could no longer move away, as if an invisible wall was holding him in place. The sigils glowed red and Gabriel felt something press into his ass. Real or not, he felt it.

Gabriel gaped in surprise, his hips shuddering. Something wet and narrow slid into him at just the right angle, and he dropped his head on Sam’s shoulder and moaned.

“Like I said, I love a visionary,” Crowley breathed, “This is your reward for suggesting Sam join us. I think he’s enjoying himself, don’t you?

Gabriel moaned as the prostate massager found its mark. His thrusts became more hurried, and Crowley was happy to accommodate. Crowley upped the pace, making Sam shout and swear in ecstasy.

Between Crowley and Gabriel, Sam was a mess. His hair was everywhere, his lips were parted wide, and his cock was leaking more precum than seemed possible. His bindings were soaked.

Crowley’s hand slid up to hold Sam around the neck, forcing him to arch, and Sam shuddered with the submissiveness of the position. Gabriel’s cock pressed into Sam’s prostate while Crowley filled him, and Sam swore he saw his stomach bulge.

It wasn’t long before Sam and Gabriel were both gasping and trembling. Crowley reached down and loosened the bindings around Sam’s cock and balls. Sam groaned in appreciation. Crowley and Gabriel stroked and fondled every inch of him, coaxing his orgasm nearer to the surface.

“That’s it Sam,” Crowley rasped, “I want to see you fall apart. I want to hear you moan my name. I want all of Hell to hear you, Sam Winchester, coming for me.”

“Fuck...” Gabriel whined.

“Crow...Crowley...” Sam breathed, his body seizing up.

“What was that, Samantha?”

“F...Crowley!” There was no room in Sam’s body for thought, and as Gabriel and Crowley fucked his orgasm out of him, Sam shouted and moaned Crowley’s name, thrashing in ecstasy.

Crowley bit Sam’s ear and neck, humming in arousal as Sam coated himself and Gabriel in his cum. Gabriel was beyond himself by that point. He looked at Crowley pleadingly and Crowley finally gave in. The bindings vanished around Gabriel’s cock and balls, and he groaned in relief. He fucked Sam through his own orgasm, filling him and moaning hotly. Sam could feel it being spread impossibly deep by Crowley’s cock, lubing him up even further. Sam groaned, shivering as his orgasm turned to hypersensitivity.

While his orgasm subsided, Gabriel kissed Sam’s neck, panting softly. And when Crowley freed him, Gabriel pulled out and licked the ucm off Sam’s cock.

“G...Gabriel!” Sam gasped.

Gabriel winked at him. He remembered Sam’s reaction when he teased him after orgasm before, and sure enough, Sam melted. Deeply interested in this revelation, Crowley held onto Sam, keeping his legs spread for Gabriel to go further down and rim his tongue around Sam’s spread hole and Crowley’s cock.

‘Oh fuck…!” Sam shook.

“I think he’s got one more in him, don’t you?” Crowley purred.

Sam shook violently, writhing against Crowley, hardly able to breathe with Crowley fucking him and Gabriel tonguing him. Then Gabriel’s hand found Sam’s cock and Sam whimpered. He actually whimpered.

Crowley whispered words of encouragement into Sam’s ear as they both fucked him through his post orgasmic sensitivity. It felt like being electrocuted, but it was too good to stop. Sam’s muscles jumps and thrashed, but he kept begging.

“Oh, Gabriel, please… oh fuck. Crowley. Fuck… fuck me.”

“I do love a submissive Samantha,” Crowley panted, fucking him harder and faster now.

Sam keened, and Gabriel switched positions to run his tongue over Sam’s cockhead. With a little help from Gabriel’s grace, Sam felt an orgasm begin to pierce through him. With Crowley assaulting his prostate, all it took was a few teasing licks from Gabriel to complete unhinge Sam. He shouted and whined as a second, more brutal orgasm shook him to his core. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

It was the final push Crowley needed. Sam was tightening around him in spurts, and within seconds his cum was joining Gabriel’s deep in Sam’s body, seeping out onto the floor. Crowley groaned in Sam’s ear, making Sam’s eyes flutter shut. It was the kinkiest sound he’d ever heard, and it didn’t have the presence of mind to question who it came from.

Gabriel and Crowley stopped at last, and Sam’s body went limp. Gabriel knelt between their knees and licked up some of the cum off of Sam’s chest. Crowley smiled at him.

“How’s he taste?” Crowley hummed, his voice dark with bliss.

Gabriel kissed Sam’s nipple, then kissed up his neck, “Like Heaven.”

Crowley chuckled.

Sam remained unresponsive until Gabriel kissed his lips. He kissed back weakly, tasting himself on Gabriel’s tongue. Crowley kissed below Sam’s ear, then pulled him back to join them. Sam shared kisses between them until they roused him from what felt like a sex coma. Sam opened his eyes, staring into red and gold.

“I’m impressed, kiddo,” Gabriel praised gently.

Sam gave him such a breathless, stupefied look, that Gabriel couldn’t help but kiss him again.

Crowley began untying the shibari rope, letting Sam shift into Gabriel’s arms. Sam pulled Gabriel against him, using him like a support pillow, and Gabriel was happy to oblige. Crowley kissed the back of Sam’s sweaty neck and back, then got up.

“Still good?” Gabriel murmured to him.

Sam nodded lazily, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

When Crowley returned, he handed Gabriel the small ornate box covered in red and purple, “I think that was well worth three immortal peaches, don’t you agree, Samantha?”

“It’s… Sam,” he mumbled into Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Oh good,” Crowley glanced at Gabriel, “for a moment I thought we’d killed him.”

Gabriel and Sam both grinned. Sam sat up to watch hazily as Gabriel opened the box. The inside was lined with purple silk, and there were three, ugly, shriveled looking things nestled inside.

Gabriel stared at them, “These are peaches?”

“What did you expect? They’re hundreds of years old.”

Sam chuckled, and Gabriel turned around to kiss him quiet. Sam felt Crowley’s hand in his hair, like he was petting him, and Sam found himself enjoying it more than he’d ever admit.


	6. Chapter Six: The Monkey King

**Chapter Six  
The Monkey King**

“What do you mean he’s in Hell?”

“I mean, he’s in Hell.” A short, black demon glared at Dean and Castiel.

Dean blinked, “How...”

“I’ve got connections,” she shrugged, “We done?”

“No, we’re not done! What did he trade you for it?”

“Oh… Crowley told us to escort Sam Winchester free of charge if he came to us. Alone,” she added.

Castiel and Dean exchanged tense looks.

“Take us there. Now,” Castiel demanded.

“Is that...” the demon squinted, “...a hickey on your neck?”

Castiel cupped his neck self-consciously.

“Look,” she held out a hand to cut Dean off, “Crowley didn’t say anything about you two knuckleheads, so this conversation is over.”

Castiel and Dean withdrew their weapons at the same time. The demon sighed dramatically.

Before any of them could move, someone clearing their throat behind them. Dean, Castiel, and the demon turned around. A man barely taller than the demon was standing politely behind them.

“What do you want?” Dean snarled. The man had appeared so suddenly that Dean assumed he was a demon, too.

The man smiled at them, his eyes twinkling. He was an elderly, Chinese man wearing a striped suit and matching hat. Despite his neat and tidy appearance, something about him made Castiel deeply uncomfortable.

“Look, if you’re here to make a deal, you gotta wait,” the demon said, “these two aren’t finished killing me or whatever...”

“Oh...” the man tutted, “I’m not here for you, sweetheart. I’m waiting for someone.”

The three of them exchanged looks.

Dean approached him irritably, “How about you wait somewhere e..”

The man withdrew a long piece of wood quicker than Dean could blink. The next thing Dean knew, his legs had been swept out from under him and he was on his stomach, spitting gravel out of his mouth. The man leaned casually on the staff.

“I think I’ll wait right here thank-you,” he smiled mischievously.

The demon ran for it, and Castiel advanced, gripping his angel blade tight.

Gabriel and Sam were both clothed and quietly arguing over Gabriel’s contract in no time. Crowley had cleaned them all up and left to bring order back to Hell, or so he said, and they were waiting for him to get back.

Sam finally had to admit defeat. It seemed Gabriel could handle himself, weakened or not, and Crowley didn’t mean him any real harm. Maybe Crowley was softening up, or maybe it was just Sam. It wouldn’t have been the first time in the past few minutes that Sam found himself guiltily wondering if they could pull this off again. But there was still the matter of Sun Wukong and the curse.

“Now, let’s see how these things work...” Gabriel changed the subject eagerly and reexamined the box.

There didn’t seem to be anything special about the peaches. Not even Sam could offer any real suggestions.

“Maybe you have to eat them?”

Gabriel gave them a funny look, “I hope not.”

Before Gabriel could think of a use for them, he doubled over in pain. Sam grabbed him reflexively, putting the box down.

“Gabe?”

But Gabriel didn’t respond. He was coughing and clutching Sam’s jacket like he couldn’t breathe. It was like back in the bunker, except this time Gabriel wasn’t coming out of it.

“Gabriel...” Sam looked around wildly, “Crowley!”

Crowley returned just in time to see Gabriel nearly collapse. The sigils on his body flickered to life, and Sam stared at Crowley desperately.

Crowley put a hand on Gabriel’s head, pushing him into Sam’s chest, and the sigils shone brighter than ever. Sam watched them glow in the air around him, following the broken curve of four, crumpled wings. Gabriel gasped, finally able to breathe again, but he could barely stand.

“Crowley, we need to get to Wukong,” Sam pleaded, holding Gabriel up, “Take us back, please.”

Crowley didn’t respond. He simply held out his hand and snapped once.

Dean, Castiel, and the elderly Asian man were locked in a fight in the middle of the crossroads. Despite his frail appearance, the man was more than a match for the both of them. Both Dean and Castiel were sporting bloody noses and bruised knuckles, while the man sat mid air on his staff, laughing after Dean missed a punch and hit Castiel in the ribs. Dean was furious.

The fight stopped abruptly when they realized, once again, they weren’t alone. With a sudden rush of air, Sam and Gabriel had appeared in the middle of the road. It took them a second to realize out what was going on.

“Dean?”

Dean turned in relief, “Sam!” then got punched in the jaw by a swift fist. He stumbled into Castiel and swore.

The man watched Sam and Gabriel beadily, his small eyes alight with malice, “Gabriel,” he greeted them.

Gabriel glared at him, holding onto Sam for support. “Wukong.”

Wukong’s lips curled into a smile.

“Castiel,” Castiel said. Dean stared at him. “What, I thought we were saying names.”

“I’m dying here!” Dean informed him.

Sam fished the box out of his jacket, one arm keeping Gabriel upright, “That’s him?” he asked hurriedly, handing him the box.

Gabriel nodded gravely.

“I see you are looking well,” Wukong simpered.

“Does anyone want to explain to me what the Hell is going on?” Dean shouted.

Wukong touched his middle finger to his thumb, and Dean suddenly clutched his throat. Everyone stared as Dean tried to speak, but nothing came out. Gabriel looked impressed. Dean however, was not.

“You’ve had your fun,” Sam interrupted, “We have your peaches, so undo the curse!”

Wukong waved his finger at him, “Not so fast, I want to enjoy this,” he watched Gabriel happily.

Gabriel glowered at him. He threw the box on the ground at Wukong’s staff. Overcome with curiosity, he hopped down monkey-like and picked up the box, opening it cautiously. Although the contents were nothing special to Sam and Gabriel, Wukong’s face lit with greed.

Wukong smiled smartly at Gabriel, then plucked a withered peach with its silk wrappings. He winked at Gabriel, then swallowed it whole.

“Ugh,” Sam and Gabriel said in unison.

Castiel was now holding Dean back, trying not to let on that he was momentarily enjoying Dean’s lack of speech.

A blue light glowed down Wukong’s throat. From the look on his face, it tasted like ambrosia. “Very well. I think you’ve learned your lesson,” He snapped the box shut and pocketed it.

“What did Gabriel even do?” Sam asked hotly, “Why are you doing this to him?”

All eyes were on Gabriel now, who looked suddenly much less relieved.

Wukong’s smile sharpened, “Oh, he didn’t tell you?”

Castiel sighed expectantly.

“Your friend crashed a party of the Gods, drank all of the sacred wine, and tried to steal a golden egg!”

“Yeah, a dragon egg!” Gabriel interrupted, “C’mon Sam, a real dragon! You could be my Kal Drogo.”

Sam glared at him.

“Besides, you’re only mad because I beat you to it!” Gabriel accused, “I know your game. You’d pull the same stunt if…”

Wukong’s lips tightened.

“Enough!” Castiel shouted.

Wukong studied Gabriel sharply, then touched his thumb and middle finger together again. Gabriel gasped.

Sam clutched Gabriel as he doubled over, staring frantically at him. For a moment, he thought Wukong had betrayed them, but then he saw it: Gabriel’s eyes were gold. Sam felt the air shift above his head like four great, golden wings were rising. Gabriel straightened up, brimming with angelic grace. Sam, Dean, and Castiel stepped back instinctively, leaving Wukong and Gabriel, easily the two smallest figures, staring each other down from opposite sides of the crossroads.

“Gabriel,” Wukong said one more time. And before Gabriel could get close, he and his staff vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

Gabriel deflated, looking slightly disappointed.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean swore.

Castiel sighed.

Gabriel glanced over at them, then at Sam. Despite not getting his revenge, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel relieved. Sam smiled at him.

“Next time you and your buddies get into a fight, leave us out of it!” Dean said to Gabriel as Castiel grace healed his nose.

“Would you… hold still,” he grumbled.

“You good?” Sam asked Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled bracingly, “Peachy.”

Sam huffed in amusement, “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Dean and Castiel were both happy to oblige. But as they headed for their cars, Gabriel didn’t go with them.

“I’m… just gonna go check on Crowley,” Gabriel said.

Sam looked puzzled, “Gabriel, you have your grace back. No demon contract in the world could be more powerful than that.”

Gabriel shrugged. It was true that the sigils were gone, Gabriel could feel that, but for a moment he was sure that the sigils had been the only things keeping him alive. “I’ll meet you at the bunker later,” he gave Sam a cocky smile.

Sam didn’t feel reassured at all, but there wasn’t much he could do to stop Gabriel now.“Alright. Good luck,” he sighed.

Gabriel winked at him, then disappeared on the spot.

Hell’s throne room was bathed in eerie, red light. Crowley was sitting in his throne, cocktail in hand, conferring with a few demons. Crowley suddenly looked up from a contract to see a pair of golden eyes staring at them. The demons turned, ready to fight, but Gabriel snapped his fingers and they turned to soot.

The demons’ remains fell to the floor like black snow, and Gabriel grinned wide at Crowley.

Crowley sighed and crumbled up the contract, “Good timing. There was no way I was signing that.” He tossed the parchment onto the pile of remains and leaned back to eye Gabriel, “I see you’re back to normal.”

“I am,” he stepped forward, flexing his wings.

Crowley watched him closely, but he didn’t cower. “Well, then I suppose you’re here to renegotiate our contract.”

Gabriel grinned, “I could use Sundays off. You know, for some me-time.”

Crowley snapped, and a cocktail fell into Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel looked pleasantly surprised.

“Sit,” Crowley gestured to a nearby chair.

Gabriel sat down curiously.

“Did you kill Wukong?”

“No,” Gabriel frowned, “that’s guys like a cockroach. I’m not even sure he can die.”

“Hm,” Crowley considered this, “I suppose you’ve learned your lesson, then.”

“My lesson?”

Crowley smiled at him. “You may be heaven’s holiest blah blah blah, but try to steal from me again and I really will tie you naked to my throne with a collar around your neck.”

Gabriel grinned, “Promise?”

Crowley grinned back, “Oh, and send Moose my regards,” Crowley sipped his drink, “You two are always welcome back.”

Gabriel raised a brow in interest, “Next time the world is ending maybe.”

“I’ll pencil you in for next Tuesday, then.”

“Tuesday sounds good,” Gabriel smiled mischievously and sipped his drink.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel returned to the bunker in stony silence. Sam immediately collapsed on the softest chair he could find.

“I can’t believe you went to Hell. Without me,” Dean ranted to him.

“Dean,” Sam stopped him. He looked hungover, “the only reason I didn’t go into your room and get you was because I knew Cas was in there.”

Dean stopped moving. Castiel walked into a wall.

“What?” Dean half smiled, “No he...”

“Really?” Sam stared at him, “C’mon. I know what you two are doing and, honestly? I’m happy for you. So stow the crap and come out with it already.”

Dean looked at Castiel.

“Alright, fine,” Dean sighed, “I should’ve known we couldn’t hide it from you.”

Sam smiled gently, and Castiel looked relieved.

“Cas and I are… an item,” Dean announced.

Castiel rose a brow, “Actually we’re people. Well, Dean’s a person, I…”

“Dating, Cas,” Dean cut him off, “It means we’re dating.”

Sam could tell neither of them had actually said the word aloud before, because Castiel turned pink and Dean’s neck and ears went red. Sam bit back a grin.

“Congrats. I mean it,” he said, “Now get me a beer, would you?” He leaned back on the couch on closed his eyes.

“What’s gotten into you?” Dean rose a brow, but got him a beer all the same.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” he promised.

As mad as Dean would be about Crowley, Sam hoped he could at least accept what had happened. The quest to shut the Gates of Hell would go on regardless, and maybe Gabriel would help them out occasionally.

As the day wore on, however, Sam was beginning to think that Gabriel had gone back into hiding. Castiel told him not to worry about it, but a part of Sam couldn’t help but feel hurt. He said goodnight to Dean and Castiel early and went to his bedroom alone.

When he opened the door, the room was lit with soft, green light. Sam paused, spotting two new additions to his room: a lava lamp, and Gabriel.

“Hey, kiddo,” he winked, looking smug laid out on Sam’s bed.

Sam couldn’t help but smile, “What are you doing here?”

Gabriel sat up, “Thought you could use some company. You did save my ass back there,” he said, “and maybe… just maybe, you were right. A little bit. I was in over my head.”

Sam sat down beside him, trying not to gloat, “Maybe.”

“Anyway. I wanted to repay you,” he said smoothly, “So how about you order some room service…” he purred, draping himself over Sam, “...and we reenact Casa Erotica?”

Sam went red in the face. He licked his lips, holding back a smile, “Deal.”

Sam leaned over and kissed him, and Gabriel locked door with a snap of his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you [Deanirae](https://deanirae.tumblr.com/), [Pimento Girl](https://pimentogirl.tumblr.com/), and of course [SPN Canon Big Bang](https://spncanonbigbang.tumblr.com/)! I had a blast!


End file.
